Forging Legends
by BornALegend
Summary: Link probably never would have guessed that his destiny would have such a grand impact on the world. He embarks on a journey to save his friend, and ends up forging a Legend that will survive the test of time. He becomes the hero the world so desperately needs, and the Skyloft will never look the same again. This is a retelling of Skyward Sword. Rated T to be safe.
1. Plummet

**So I decided to make this a retelling of Skyward Sword. This is a novelization of the game and I'm going to keep it a "realistic" as I can get with all of these crazy characters. I hope you enjoy because we're starting quite a way's back. I'll time skip to the time where you can see the story actually begin, but we're starting with how Link suddenly became an orphan and then going to the part where he meets his Loftwing (who I am going to name). Basically expect all sorts of shinanigans. There's probably already a retelling of this story, but I thought I'd give it a try and add in my own story for our favorite hero. I'll probably not do Author's notes anymore except**** at the very end of chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll only do this once. I don't own Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword, or the characters within it. This is a fan<strong>**fiction and is meant to in no way infringe copyright.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Plummet<p>

* * *

><p>Link had never wanted more to fly. The boy was only seven years old, but three years seemed like far too long to the excited Skylofian as he watched the shape of two enormous birds circling overhead. One was a darker color, almost green, and the other was kind of a light purple color. Both almost seemed white washed in color. He had seen many of these birds flying around, some with vibrant colors and some, like these, with dull or faded looking colors. They were, to the young boy and everyone else who had lived up here, a way of life. They connected the small islands around the Skyloft and let the people live and move freely on the otherwise small little world.<p>

The boy bounced a little up and down as he watched his parents flying overhead on their partners. Their partners of course were their Loftwings, which were giant birds that could easily carry a person, came in many shades and hues, and were very Shoebill like in their looks. The boy's cobalt eyes were bright and excited as he watched his parents descending from up high in the sky, and they couldn't help but laugh as they saw his hopeful eyes.

The two Loftwings landed and greeted the boy, stretching out their long and powerful necks to bump him with their large beaks. They had white underbellies and oddly long tails which curled up behind them while the stood and stretched out in flight. The feathers on their upper wings, backs and tails were colorful, and their wing tips went from white to purple to yellow. They tilted their heads back and forth in rapid jerking motions and stared at him with their huge brown eyes as they folded their wings. The boy's parents leaped off of their Loftwings as the boy giggled and patted both of the creatures on their beaks. His mother and father gave each other knowing and proud smiles as they birds accepted his touch. Most Loftwings refrained from going near other people unless their riders brought them close to them. They also didn't really show affection with anyone other than their masters. However Link just seemed to have a special way with the birds and the Loftwings of his parents had been ever vigilant guardians of the young boy.

Link was definitely his parent's child. He had his mother's eyes, but his father's tanner skin. His hair was something of a mixture between his two parents. His father had dark brown hair, while his mother had bright blonde hair. The boy's hair however was somewhere in between both, giving him a shade of brown hair that seemed to have gold running through it. The boy's hair was far too light to be called brown, but too dark to be called blonde. But the odd shade made his look all that more appealing. Like both parents he also had pointed ears, which wasn't that odd for this place. Pointed ears in Skyloft was the norm.

Link of course had several friends here in Skyloft, but his best friend by far had to be Zelda. Usually Link and Zelda could be seen running wild together though the streets of Skyloft. It surprised his parents to see Link not with Zelda now, and they glanced around for any sign of the blonde girl. They didn't see any though. Link however rocketed right between both Loftwings suddenly and ran to his parents, throwing his arms around his mother's leg and laughing, causing both of them to smile. His father reached down and scooped the boy up, smiling broadly and holding him over his head so the boy was peering down at his father's face.

"There's my boy," he said proudly. "How have you been today?"

Today was the appropriate word. The sun was sinking pretty low on the horizon and soon it would set. His parents however had important jobs. They were often patrolling the skies on their Loftwings to make sure that everything was safe for the people of Skyloft. They did so with pride, but it also left their young child alone during the day and they regretted that a little. Sometimes they even came in so late that they didn't get to see him awake. However this was one of those days when they did and it brought joyful smiles to their faces as they saw his beaming one.

His parents were called knights. They rode their Loftwings and patrolled the skies for any signs of danger, or to catch those people who accidentally stepped from the edge of Skyloft when their birds were no where close enough to catch them or hear their calls. It was a demanding job, and though the skies looked clear and peaceful there were still flying monsters that would come and pester people. They both wore different colored uniforms, signifying they were from different graduating classes. His mother wore a dark red uniform, while his father wore a gray one. They wore several layers of clothing as well, an undershirt with leggings and boots, a chainmail shirt, then their tunics over the top of it. They also carried swords and sometimes shields and often wore goggles to keep the wind from stinging their eyes. Then of course they also wore hats that were long and pointed at the end. These caps were pulled tightly onto their heads to keep their hair out of their face in case a fight broke out. Fights were rare, but it made the boy's parents glad to know they could keep their boy safe.

"I was good," the boy replied to his father with a grin. "Zelda let me see her dad's office! It's so big! And we both got to play with Mia."

Both parents smiled and nodded. Mia was one of those odd monsters found around Skyloft. She was a Remlit that lived on the island. Though during the day she was a gentle creature that loved to play near the children at night like all of her kind she turned into a vicious beast that would attack anyone that came near. During the day they were gentle cat like creatures often kept as pets, but at night they were left to wander the streets and children were warned to not venture out of their homes at night. Though they were small little brown creatures and cute they would have no trouble even killing a child that was Link's size. Mia was kept by Gaepora, who was Zelda's father and the keeper of the legends and lore for Skyloft. Hearing the children had played with his pet was no surprise to them.

"How is Zelda doing now?" the boy's mother asked on a more serious note. "Is she still sad?" Link seemed to grow uncharacteristically sad after this.

"She's still sad," he replied. "She misses her mother."

Both adults nodded at the reply. They knew the girl, who was also only Link's age, would be sad about her mother's passing still. Zelda's parents had bother been rather old to have children, but the disease her mother had caught was one that they couldn't cure so she had died. The girl still had her father, but he was the headmaster of the Knight Academy and like Link, she hardly saw anything of her father. This was part of the reason the boy's parents had encouraged Link to play with Zelda, and the two had soon become fast friends. Link was after all, a hard person to ever make sad.

"Well you be sure to keep playing with her so she won't be sad," the boy's mother replied, kissing the boy's forehead as the boy's father lowered Link back to the ground. Link grinned again.

"Okay," he replied. "I'll play with her tomorrow."

"That's my boy," his mother replied with a smile.

Link ran over to stand between both of his parents and took their hands, one in each of his own. The three of them watched the two Loftwings sensing that they were done for now and taking off into the fading light of the night sky. It wasn't entirely clear where the Loftwings actually slept or what they actually ate, but the birds were always nearby in case their riders should need to call them during the night. The Loftwings just left though in the cover of the now coming darkness and disappeared from sight. Seeing they were now gone, the parents led the boy inside their little house.

The house was small but comfortable. The boy's parents had lived for so long in the cramped little dorms of the Knight Academy that they couldn't bring themselves to live in a large house. Their home was small and quaint, with few belongings. Their boy had been raised a humble life, and he never expected anything grand or great. He was happy living just how he was. There was a fireplace, a sofa and kitchen area and then the sleeping area. The boy's parents slept in a cot on the bottom floor, and their boy slept on one in the tiny loft area.

Link had, even at this young age, quickly learned how to cook. His parents as always found a meal waiting for them. It wasn't the most delicious food they had ever tasted, and it never was. But it warmed their hearts and brought smiles to their faces whenever they saw it. The boy loved to help people and often helped run chores around Skyloft. People often paid him with vegetables and meats he could use to make food, or firewood for the fireplace, and sometimes they would give him rupees. He had a little jar in the back of his loft where he kept his rupees and saved up his money. He wasn't sure what he was going to buy with it, but he decided he'd keep it if they needed it. He certainly didn't need anything with the money.

As always there was food waiting for them at the worn table. It was some sort of stew made of some turnips and carrots and some meat in there. It was still warm, and the boy was practically bouncing up and down as he watched them smile and take their seats at the table. They both took a bite of the food and then smiled at the boy. It wasn't the most delicious food they had ever tasted, but it was the kind of food that gave them the energy they needed and perhaps more so. It was wholesome food, and that was the kind they needed.

"Is it okay?" the boy asked worriedly. "I know it's not the most delicious food but is it okay?"

"It's wonderful honey," the boy's mother replied with a smile. "Any food made by you is the most delicious food I've ever eaten, at least to me."

"This food will help me tomorrow," the boy's father added, clapping his son gently on the back. "It'll keep me on my feet and I know I can come home to some more of this."

The boy smiled at his parent's replies, giving them that big full toothed grin that they were so used to seeing. He then turned and happily rushed up to his loft to get ready for bed. He left his parents to finish their dinner in peace and curled up in his bed to sleep. Again happy to know he had helped his parents just a little, he was soon fast asleep and lost within his dreams.

It was however, not a happy dream. As Link slept he saw his parents flying on their Loftwings through the sky. It seemed normal at first, and he could feel his happiness throughout the dream. However it quickly changed. The sky soon changed to a dark one overhead, and the clouds beneath the birds seemed an odd red hue. The boy felt an unnerving sense of foreboding as he watched the scene, powerless to aide his parents or even figure out what he was going on. He watched them patrolling the skies, but his father soon called his mother's attention and she followed his gaze towards an odd looking wisp of black cloud.

It soon became obvious however that this was not a black cloud. It turned out to be a group of odd creatures called Sky Tails. They were long black creatures that resembled large and angry insects, with four wings along its back and huge pincers on their faces. Their only weak points were their tails which had a large orange like bulbs on the end of them. They usually weren't a threat because they weren't very intelligent creatures and usually just dive bombed riders. However they usually only inhabited the Thunderhead, which was a . It hadn't always been there, but it was becoming more and more difficult to travel that side of the side. The never ending storm inside was picking up in intensity and soon the clouds would become like a wall and no one could get in or out. It was said the guardian of the Sky, Levias, had gone to see what could be done about the odd storm. The creatures traveled in small groups, and just seeing so many of them made Link instantly think that something was wrong. He felt it in his gut.

The boy wanted to call to his parents to come back, to fly away from the strange insects. Something about this felt wrong. He had heard his father saying that Sky Tails were pretty much harmless and a careful flier could avoid them all together. But somehow seeing this odd group of such a large number made him think that there was something terribly wrong. He watched his parents engage in battle, and other Knights came to help them. They seemed to be doing alright for a while, cutting down the annoying pests and proceeding to continue on their way. It seemed like everything was going to be fine. But the boy soon noticed one dive for his father. Link wanted desperately to cry out, to warn him. But there was no way they could hear him.

The creature struck his father's Loftwing and sent him falling towards the surface. His mother had seen him though and she sent her Loftwing diving after him. Surely his mother would catch his father, wouldn't she? As she fought to race towards the man against gravity however, Link realized she was coming far too close to the cloud cover. Loftwings couldn't carry their riders too far towards the sun without it growing too hard to breathe and the creature loosing altitude and falling, and they refused to travel beneath the cloud cover towards the surface. The Skylofians could never see the ground because of the cloud cover, so the surface was spoke of with fear and as a dead place.

His mother was so close now! She could almost reach out and grab his father's outstretched hand. But as Link was almost ready to breathe a sigh of relief, it seemed the gods continued to play their cruel game. One of the Sky Tails dove towards his mother in an all too intelligent display. It crashed into her as well and knocked her from her Loftwing. The bird went mournfully screeching away as she latched onto her husband. There was fear in her eyes as they both plummeted through the cloud cover and towards the surface. No Loftwing would save them now, and Link felt nothing but fear as he watched his parents disappear towards the surface.

"NO!"

The boy leaped out of bed, nearly falling from the edge of his loft. He blinked at the sunlight streaming through the window. Morning? Had it been a dream? The boy was far too confused to try and make sense of it. His heart was pounding in fear, and he felt an odd foreboding in his chest as he quickly leaped down the ladder to look into his parent's cot. They were gone already. They had left to do their duty as Knights of the Skyloft. Link felt fear gnawing at his stomach. He tried to convince his young mind that it was just a dream, but something told him otherwise.

Link jumped as there was a knock on the door. His mind raced with a fear that he couldn't understand. He'd had plenty of bad dreams before, so why was this one so bad? He quickly shook his head though and walked to the front door, pulling it open. What he saw outside didn't surprise him, but didn't make him feel any better though. It was Zelda.

The girl was the most beautiful he'd ever seen, but his young friend could hardly bring him any comfort at all. Zelda smiled at him with her friendly cobalt eyes. Her hair was blonde and almost seem to glow in the morning light. She had wore a pink dress as usual and greeted him warmly. However her smile quickly fell into a frown when she saw her friend's worried face.

"What is it Link?" she asked. Link blinked at her.

"I had a bad dream," the boy replied. Zelda suddenly smiled again.

"Oh well if that's all," she said. Her smile quickly fell to a confused frown as the boy shook his head. His usually friendly and happy cobalt eyes were now brimming with worry and fear, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I have a really bad feeling about it Zelda," Link replied.

Zelda continued to look at her young friend. She'd truly never seen him so unnerved. After her mother had died he had always been so happy for her and continued to ask her to play with him. It had kept her going and reminded her that she still had things to be thankful and happy for. It greatly worried her to see her young friend so upset. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and his wide eyes met hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.  
>The boy shook his head. It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. She didn't want him to hide anything from her, but she understood too that this was something that had deeply affected the boy. She was quiet for a long moment, then attempted another smile. She knew that she had to try and be cheerful for him now, like he always was for her.<p>

"Well come on then sleepy head," Zelda called with a smile. "Let's go. Father said it's okay with us to go play with Mia again!"

The thought of the large eared cat like creature certainly was tempting, and Zelda's smile made Link want to smile as well. But the dream was now gnawing at the boy's stomach and he was in no mood to play. Zelda continued to silently smile at him, hoping to get a reaction from the boy. When she got none she took his wrist in hers and tugged him out the door, closing the door behind the startled boy.

"It's no fun if I'm by myself," she giggled. "Besides, you should go to the temple of Hylia and pray if you're worried about it. Our goddess will answer our prayers, I'm sure of it!"

Link felt his hopes raise a little as he thought of the goddess of their people. She was said to be both beautiful and fair, and Link just knew that she would protect his parents for him. Now in a much happier mood he followed Zelda without having to be tugged along after her. The two children raced through the dirt streets, past the homes of the Skyloft and the little river and towards the steps that led to the upper levels.

To get to the temple of Hylia, the two had to pass the path that led towards the Knight Academy where Zelda's father and Mia would be waiting. They ran up the stairs to the front of the temple. It was a beautiful temple and well kept, but the front entrance looked like it had once belonged to something else, another temple elsewhere, and the frame of it was twisted and broken. The two children ran right past this and up the steps into the courtyard where there was paved stones.

The two children paused as they looked up at the beautiful statue of the goddess. She had long hair that fell down her back, and there was a benevolent smile on her face as she gazed towards the heavens. Her long dress just hid her feet, and her hands were cupped to hold a small rock face. It looked as if there was a door beneath the feet of the goddess, but no one knew how to open it, not even the lore master Gaepora.

The two children went to the paved circle in the center of the courtyard and knelt down. Both folded their hands and bowed their heads, closing their eyes to pray to the goddess. Link found himself unsure how to pray to her though. Should he pray that she kept his parents safe? What if he only had just had a silly dream? Would the goddess laugh at him for bringing something like that to her attention? He wasn't sure what goddesses did after all. Should he pray that she help him not be so afraid? His parents were strong after all. They should be fine, right? The boy found himself too confused to pray and instead sent her his confusion and hoped it would be enough of a prayer.

Done with their prayers, the two children stood and went back the way they had come, and Link's worry had come back a little. Had he done something wrong? What would happen now? He wasn't sure, but he followed Zelda anyway up another paved road to the front door of the Knight Academy. She ran forward to greet her father with a hug and a smile, and he was waiting at the front door for them.

Gaepora was a large man, tall with broad shoulders and a large belly. He was bald on the head for the most part, but he had a very characteristic mustache and large eyebrow that were white. It gave the man, dressed in the red scholarly robes, an owl like appearance. He embraced his little daughter and looked up at Link, smiling brightly and waving him over. Link quickly went to the headmaster of the Knight Academy.

"Ah Link," Gaepora said. "It's good to see you again. You've certainly helped ease both my and Zelda's hearts. I can't thank you enough for that boy. I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to be a great man one day."

"Father Link had a bad dream," Zelda said, not one to hide anything from her father. "He wouldn't tell me what, but he seemed really worried about it."

"Hm," Gaepora said, thinking. "Bad dreams can sometimes be ill omens. It's no laughing matter. All you can do is pray to Hylia. She is our kind goddess afterall. Hylia was the goddess who answered the cries of her people on the surface and brought the Skyloft into being and saved her people from the evil known as Demise. You know this of course. So you must pray to her and see if she answers your plea."

"We prayed to her before we came here," Zelda said with a smile. Gaepora smiled as well and patted the girl's head.

"You always think of the right thing to do beforehand don't you?" he asked "Well don't just stand there. Why don't you two come on in?"

The two children were preparing to come inside when suddenly they both noticed Gaepora freeze and look towards the sky. The two young friends turned to see what he was looking at, and Link felt terror again grip at his young mind. A rogue Sky Tail passed just overhead, making Zelda scream and latch onto Link's arm. Gaepora quickly grabbed the children and rushed them inside though. Link felt worry gnawing at his mind suddenly, and he wondered if what he had seen in his dream had been true. He followed Gaepora meekly into the Knight's Academy.

He hardly registered as Gaepora ordered his students to be calm and took both him and the still trembling Zelda into his office in the back. The two sat there quietly in the corner as they listened to the yelling and screaming. Consumed with worry Link could only just sit there, the dream replaying over and over again in his young mind. Zelda continued to cling to her friend, trembling all the while. Mia had been napping on the desk, and when she noticed the children's distress she tried to come over and comfort them, but neither child seemed to respond.

Link sat that way for hours, listening hard, trying to calm himself. It'd be alright. His father and mother were going to be fine right? There was no way that they'd die. They were both way too strong for that. But he felt worried all the same. In his worried state Link hardly had any idea what was going on at all. But the noise outside finally seemed to be calming down. It soon became quiet and Gaepora came in to assure the children that everything was alright. He coaxed Zelda to gently let go and turned then to Link, smiling at him.

That was, until a Knight came into the room. He was wearing a blue uniform, and he ran in the room, looking around. The face he made when his eyes turned to Link made the boy's heart sink. He watched him as he crossed the room and knelt in front of the boy, laying his hands on his shoulders.

"Link," he began, then paused as he wondered how to continue. "Your parents loved you very much. But they're gone now. I'm sorry but during the battle they fell to the surface."

Link broke down into tears before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of sad, but it'll tie in later. Also the dream sequence was because Link dreams of Demise later so I was making that whole thing kind of tie in as well. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think down below. Thanks and I've got plans for this!<strong>


	2. Courage

Chapter Two: Courage

* * *

><p>Link's gaze was glassy eyed and staring as the funeral concluded. It was probably a good thing there weren't any bodies, because seeing his parents dead would have probably made the boy break into a fresh wave of tears. He had seen how they had died in his dream, and it had been haunting the boy ever since. It had been a couple days, and all of Skyloft had gathered together to pay their respects to the two Knights. They were at the graveyard and everyone was giving Link their heartfelt regrets and apologies. He was just a child after all, and had just lost both of his parents.<p>

Poor Link had hardly registered what had happened during the whole funeral. He just knew that he felt unbearably lonely. His parents were gone, and their Loftwings wouldn't return to the Skyloft, making the boy that much more lonely. They were mournfully circling around the area where their partners had fallen through the clouds to their deaths. Now sitting on the steps leading to the graveyard, Link pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face into his arms on top of his knees.

An arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders comfortingly, and he glanced up long enough to notice it was Zelda. He supposed he wasn't entirely alone. He knew that she knew what it was like to lose a parent, but he didn't feel in the mood to talk to her. She knew this well though and just gave him as comforting a hug as she could manage. Zelda looked helplessly up at her father, but the man knew the wound was far too fresh in the boy's heart for him to speak or act cheerfully as usual.

Link paused as he heard a conversation not too far away. The adults were now speaking, and in the group were several Knights and a few of the men from the village. They had thought they had moved far enough from the distressed child that he wouldn't hear them, but his long ears were sensitive and he heard their conversation.

"It was odd," one of the Knights said. "It was like the whole group had suddenly gained intelligence! They've never fought like that before!"

"There's no way," another man argued. "They're just overgrown insects! How could they have banned together for an attack?"

"I don't know," a female Knight suddenly chimed in. "Maybe there was someone controlling them?"

"Oh and who would that be?" another man from the village asked. "No one in Skyloft would attack and hurt that poor boy like this, and the Surface is just a broken shell. There can't be anything living down there. That's why we're living up here after all!"

"Well how would you explain it?" the third Knight demanded.

"They just left the Thunderhead and attacked," the first man said with a huff and crossing his arms. "How else?"

"You didn't see how they fought," the first Knight said, furrowing his eyebrow.

"I still don't think it's anything to worry about," the second man argued for the first.

Link couldn't quiet understand what they meant by all of that, and he was far too upset to care anyway. His parents were gone! They weren't ever coming back. He had known what he had seen in his dream, and he had known what was going to happen. But he just felt numb and saddened. What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to live? He felt so drained and lonely. Zelda gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze, but that did little to ease his pain.

Gaepora came over to the children and asked Link to follow him and Zelda back to the Knight Academy. Link was in too much a stupor to really do much of anything else but follow the man blindly through the streets and towards the upper levels. He looked up towards the statue of the pleasantly smiling goddess and felt worse. How could she be smiling when nothing in the world was right? Gaepora took Link back with him into his office and sat the boy down in the chair. Zelda hurriedly left to get Mia as she scampered off down the hall.

Gaepora felt as if his heart had just been torn out as he watched the boy's now lifeless eyes. He couldn't imagine what was possibly going through the boy's head. Slowly he knelt down and looked the boy in the eyes. Link looked up with a detached disinterest in the world around him. Gaepora sighed and looked at the boy seriously.

"Why are you so upset Link?" he asked. "Your parents wouldn't want you to be saddened or grieve for them. They'd want you to play and be happy. Soon you can get your own Loftwing and you'll get to experience the joy of flying."

"Why are the gods so cruel?" Link asked without a second though. The boy's question took the man aback for a minute, and he looked at Link closely.

"You must never say that Link," he replied. "The gods are not cruel, but neither are they overly kind. Yes, they could have chosen to save your parents, but they chose not to. They made a decision, and it's not up to us to question why. Your parents are gone yes, but you should use this to grow and become more mature. The gods have plans for us all Link. You must simply discover what yours was. Your parents had their parts to play, and yours must be all the greater for it. The gods gave you this burden, but you can carry it."

Link turned his eyes to the man, and it seemed like he was considering his words. But his eyes were still dulled and filled with pain. The man couldn't help but feel sad again. Yes the boy had just lost his parents, and he could take comfort knowing that they were safe in the Sacred Realm with the gods, but it was still painful all the same. He was so young to lose his parents! His part must be great indeed, if the gods were trying to strengthen him by losing his parents at such a young age.

It obviously didn't sit right with the boy, and it honestly didn't sit right with Gaepora either. How on earth was he supposed to tell a child why the gods chose to save some lives and not others? He was unprepared for the situation, but he knew also that the boy's faith was hanging in the balance. He looked at the boy again.

"You must forgive the gods," the man said. "Yes, your parents are gone, but they are also with the gods in the Sacred Realm. There is no pain there, and they would want you to be happy and smile again. Can you do that for them?"

The boy seemed to consider for a long while. The idea of there being a place where they could still be happy made the boy's spirits lift just a little bit. He turned his eyes back up to the older man, and Gaepora was pleased to notice a little hope in the boy's eyes again. Gaepora smiled and nodded to the boy.

"You see?" he asked. "You can't let this get you down. One day you'll understand why this had to happen. Until then I suppose we should find you a place to stay."

Now that Gaepora was on the subject, he was thinking. He could leave the boy at his old house. The people of Skyloft looked after one another after all. But he also knew that the boy would need to stay as near Zelda as possible. He'd need the support the two of them could give each other. Sooner or later the boy wouldn't be so sad and would embrace life again. It would take some time, but he knew that time was the best healer for the boy right now. Gaepora made up his mind and nodded.

"I know," he said. "You can live hear in one of the spare rooms in the Academy. It won't be as much room as you're used to, but I think it will do you good. Besides you could visit Zelda more often. How does that sound?"

The boy again said nothing for a while and looked at the man. He seemed very conflicted, but at last he nodded. Pleased Gaepora stood to begin making arrangements for the boy. It might take some doing, but he'd make sure he'd get Link back on his feet again. He had known his parents well, and he had helped train them to be Knights. Besides Link had raised both his and Zelda's spirits after the girl's mother had died. Link would be a promising young man someday, and Gaepora was determined to help him become that way.

Gaepora went to the door and opened it, stepping out of the way as Zelda stepped back in. The girl had Mia dangling from her arms and a small smile on her face. Her father closed the door behind her, and the girl turned to her friend. She paused when she saw his still downcast face. She carefully crossed the room and purposely placed Mia in his lap.

Link blinked at the playful cat creature, who then began purring and rubbing along his face. The boy began to pet the Remlit, making the creature purr louder and rub all the harder for it. It did little to improve the boy's mood, but it made Zelda glad to see him responding to Mia. She bounced a little on the balls of her feet and peered at her friend until he finally looked up at her. Then she beamed brightly and laughed.

"Don't look so sad," she said. "There are still plenty of things to be thankful for. That was the lesson you taught me when I lost my mom, so I'm going to make you remember that."

Link just looked at her for a while, saying nothing. Zelda again frowned as she looked at the boy. He wasn't seeming to respond to her at all. It made her want to make sure that he listened, but she didn't want to rush him either. She took a deep breath and reminded herself how long it took her to be happy and smile again. She instead crossed her arms and gave Link the defiant expression he was used to seeing her use. He paused when he saw it.

"That's no way to be behaving," she said. "You haven't slept or eaten. Your parents wouldn't want you to be acting like this. Just think of all the good things yet to happen! You can get your Loftwing soon. It's only going to be three more years! I know you've always want to fly on your own Loftwing."

"Maybe," Link said, relenting a little. She smiled and poked her finger into his face, making him jump and look at her again.

"No maybe to it," she replied. "You'll be a great flier one day. I know it! Trust me, I know you. So cheer up a little alright?"

Link just blinked and continued to watch her for a minute. It seemed impossible for him to ever be happy again. What was he supposed to do without his parents? But Zelda just had a way of reaching him right then. He knew she understood, at least partly, what he was feeling right now. He also knew that she was right when she said his parents wouldn't want to see him looking like this. He reminded himself that he wasn't quite alone and gave her a small and crooked smile.

"Okay," he replied. "I'll try."

"That's the spirit," Zelda said with a huge smile. Then she paused as she thought of something. "But where are you going to live?"

"Your father said I'm going to live here in the Academy," Link explained.

"Great," Zelda cried, clapping her hands together cheerfully. "Then I'll get to see you even more now! I know, we can play together even more now! Isn't that great Link?"

"Yeah I guess," he replied, looking down. Zelda's frown returned.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"It's just that," he began.

He paused, not really feeling like saying that. He motioned vaguely around himself. Just looking around the office brought up memories of his parents. They had been trained in this very school to do the job they had died doing. He wasn't sure that he wanted to be here. Everyday would just drag up more memories of them. Zelda looked around as well and seemed to instantly understand what her friend had meant by it.

"Your parents?" she asked. Link nodded, prompting a sigh from his friend. "It'll be fine Link. They loved their jobs didn't they?"

"Yes but-"

"Then why worry over it?" she asked, surprising him. "They did what they loved and that's all there was to it. Isn't that the best way to die? Doing so in a way you won't regret?"

Link was silent. He had no answer for her. He wondered when she had gotten so wise. Perhaps losing her mother had made her grow up a little too fast. He knew his parents had loved their jobs, so dying doing it wouldn't be so bad, right? It still hurt though. There was a deep wound in the boy's heart that was torn and painful, and it was still very fresh.

"Your parents were brave," Zelda said in a soothing tone. "So you need to be brave too. Right?"

Again, Link was silent. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? How was he supposed to be brave? But suddenly as he sat in that room, surrounded by painful memories of his parents, an idea started to form in his head. The door opened and both children looked up to see Gaepora reenter the room and swiftly close the door before Mia, who had seen it open and leaped off of Link's lap, could scurry out of it.

"Well that should do it," Gaepora said gently. "I'll have the upperclassmen move you in here Link, so don't you worry about a thing. They're very reliable. So is there anything else I can do for you Link?"

The man had said it out of kindness. He found it hard to look at the once cheerful youth with such a downcast face. He waited patiently for a response as Link seemed to be formulating it. Slowly Link looked up and met the older man's eyes, and then said something that surprised him.

"Do you think when I'm old enough," Link said. "I can train to be a Knight too? Like mother and father?"

"Why of course boy," Gaepora said, blinking a little in surprise. "But why would you think of that now?"

"Because I want them to be proud of me," Link repiled sheepishly, looking down. Gaepora smiled and crossed the room, laying a hand on the boy's thin shoulder.

"They are proud of you my boy," he said. "But if you want to train to be a Knight, I think they would be thrilled. They'd love to see you become a strong young man, willing to protect people. So I'll gladly take you into the Academy when you get older. You'll have to wait until you get a Loftwing and take classes from the very beginning of course, but don't you worry. You'll do fine."

Link let a small smile touch his lips then. If his parents were going to be proud of him he could do anything. The boy already loved helping people, and the thought that they would be happy to see him becoming a Knight made him even more determined to become one. He could be brave, just like Zelda said.

Zelda was absolutely ecstatic to see Link suddenly so interested in life again and pulled him out of the chair and out of the room outside. Mia scampered off down the hallway again as she was prone to doing, and Gaepora just smiled after the two friends. Link was something special. He had just lost his parents, but he was still looking to the future and managing to smile. If the gods had plans for anyone, it would be him. And Gaepora just knew it would be something grand. Link was after all, one of a kind. He had more courage in him than anyone else he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright after this comes one heck of a time skip. We're skipping three years to the point where we'll see Link meeting his Loftwing for the first time and getting ready to join the academy. Then we'll probably time skip again, if not have another chapter between the time skip. Either way I hope you're enjoying so far. Also I've decided the name for the Crimson Loftwing. With help from a friend I discovered the Scientific name of the Shoebill which is the bird the Loftwings were created to resemble, is Balaeniceps Rex. So to stick with the concept of the Skyloft having people with all bird like names I am naming him Balaen. I thought about just Rex, but I liked Balaen better. It sounds cooler. Zelda's will be called Peleca from the scientific name of a Pelican (Pelecanus). Just because I thought I should stick with the theme. <strong>

**Also since Link is a child it's rather easy for him to just understand and be encouraged. He will still be effected by his parent's deaths later.**


	3. Balaen

Chapter Three: Balaen

* * *

><p>Link jumped awake as he heard someone pounding at his door. It had been three years, and Link was now ten. However he had developed a bad habit of sleeping in. That never deterred Zelda from jumping up and getting him up and around at the time he was supposed to be up, or as close to it as she could. Link opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a while. The room was small and made of wood with a single window and single door. There was a bed, a nightstand, a closet where all of his clothes were, and a few other items lay scattered around the room. It was simple and that's all he needed it to be. He'd lived in this small dorm room since he had moved in after his parents had died, and it had been home.<p>

"Link wake up," Zelda cried from the other side of the door. "We're going to be late!"

Link groaned and rolled over to look out the widow. The sun's progression told him that it was somewhere in the mid morning range. It seemed far too early for him, and he didn't want to get up. He couldn't think of what they were going to be late for. Wouldn't it be better to wait until later? What did he have that was so important this morning? Zelda gave a huff from outside.

"Link if you don't hurry I'm going to the Naming Ceremony without you," she called.

The Naming Ceremony? Link suddenly jolted awake and leaped out of bed, rushing to the closet to put on a fresh change of clothes. He quickly pulled them on and ran his hands through his hair, hoping to comb the mess out a little. He failed, and gave an irritated sigh. His hair just refused to stay tame. It wasn't a bad look at all for the boy, in fact it made him seem very handsome. Mostly his irritation just stemmed form the fact that it seemed impossible for him to get his hair to obey him instead of the whims of the wind outside. Guessing he was presentable enough he opened the door.

Zelda was leaning against the wall beside the door frame, mockingly checking her nails as if for specks of dirt as she waited. She offered him a playful smile, knowing that Link was definitely ready for this. He had wanted his own Loftwing since they had been children, and now that they were ten they were taking place with all the children of this year in calling to their partners. Then when they found them they would name them and create a strong bond. For the pair to fly well the bird and master had to be in perfect sync, creating a powerful mental language between them. This was how the master of the bird sensed their Loftwing was near and leaped off the piers around town to the safety of their Loftwing's back. That was the part that scared Link. He hadn't forgotten that his parents had died by falling from their Loftwings. He hoped his would be strong and not let him fall.

"About time you woke up," Zelda laughed. "We're almost late. Hurry! We have to get to the statue of the goddess!"

Without waiting for Link to even say hello Zelda grinned and grabbed Link's wrist. She tugged him quickly down the halls and past several students that were studying already to become Knights. The two children were obviously a normal sight for all of them, and they laughed a little as they saw Zelda tugging Link behind her like always. Link followed, trying his hardest not to trip as he was dragged forward through the halls, blinking sleep from his eyes furiously.

Soon they were outside, which didn't help Link's blinking any at all. The light shone brightly into the boy's eyes and made him blink even more because of it. Zelda just dragged him along after her though and soon they had reached the steps that led up towards the temple. Inside the courtyard under the sight of the statue of Hylia three other children waited, all boys. The biggest was a large brute with red hair that was spiked upwards and gold eyes named Groose. The tallest was a thin boy with a long nose, blue eyes and blonde hair cut into a bowl cut named Strich. The shortest was a thicker child with black hair and grayish eyes named Cawlin. The three of them turned to look at Link and Zelda as they arrived.

"Late as always huh?" Groose asked. "You almost slept in too much Link." Groose's mindless followers began snickering after that, which Link tried his hardest to ignore. Zelda on the other hand shot them a glare that instantly shut all three up.

Link turned instead towards the statue of the goddess, where Gaepora and five of the Knights were waiting, facing the children. They were all smiling, because today was a big day after all. Link took a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves. Seeing all the children now gathered, Gaepora stepped forward and looked at them all.

"Welcome children," he said. "Today will be the day where you will finally meet your Loftwing partner. This will be a partner that you will rely on, and it will also be a creature that will serve as one of your dearest and closet friends. Once you call your Loftwing you will then be given instructions on how to fly. The first flight seals the bond between the Loftwing and its master. The Knights are here to make sure you don't fall, because it is very difficult the first time. Be brave, and be proud."

The children were all watching Gaepora closely now. Though they would never admit it to each other, and they were trying as much as they could to be brave and appear so to the others. Groose went even so far as to puff out his chest like some indignant dog and bump Link who was standing beside him. Link ignored him and instead turned his head forward again as the Knights stepped forward and handed them all straps.

Link looked at it closely. It was a little strap that was made of leather, meant to hang behind the Loftwing's head and shoulders so Link could hang onto it. It was the safest way to remain on the Loftwing. Link continued to examine the strange gift until Gaepora began speaking again, which he soon looked up to watch the man.

"Now," Gaepora continued. "This is an important Ceremony. All of you close your eyes. Imagine yourself flying and picture your Loftwing. Try and feel it. Then when you're sure you can sense it, lift your fingers to your mouth and give a loud whistle to call your Loftwing. If you've done it correctly then a Loftwing will approach you. When the first appears I will give instructions how to approach a wild Loftwing. Those who haven't found your Loftwing will listen but continue to wait until you're sure you can feel it. Do you understand?" The children all nodded nervously. "Very good. Now begin."

Link closed his eyes as he had been instructed, but he couldn't help but wonder how on Earth he was going to picture something he'd never seen before. He tried to imagine what it would be like to fly, but he found himself distracted by terrifying images of his parents falling to their deaths. Link found himself terrified to call to a Loftwing. What if he fell? He'd asked for Hylia to answer his prayers before and felt like he had been ignored. How was she going to answer it now?

He thought for a while of different Loftwings. Some were small and couldn't carry a person. Others were larger and meant for flying. He wanted to make his parents proud and become a Knight. For that he would need a Loftwing that could fly fast and well, and he needed to learn how to have perfect control of his bird. But he couldn't help but wish that he would have one that couldn't carry him and couldn't fly. No one would blame him for having a partner that wouldn't be able to fly, and he'd never have to worry about falling. But at the same time he could get one that was strong and full of life. Which one would the goddess grant him? Which was his perfect partner?

Link jumped a little and opened his eyes as he heard a loud and obnoxious whistle from beside him. Groose had given a loud whistle. He opened his eyes and smirked at Link, and soon the sound of approaching wings could be heard. The Loftwing that landed in front of him was a large one, kind of a dark blue in color, and it had the same sort of "hair" on its head that Groose did. Groose stepped forward trying to look cool and got snapped at by the big bird.

"Close your eyes Link," Gaepora said. Link quickly closed his eyes, wishing he didn't look so surprised as he did. "Now Groose don't be hasty. Treat your bird with respect. Don't meet it's gaze at first, I know it's hard to not do so, but you can't ruin its trust in you. Now when it calms down, step forward with your hand raised. When it lowers its head and lets you pet it then you can put the strap on it and pet it. We'll tell you if it's a boy or a girl, and you can then name it. You'll have to wait until everyone's ready to go before we give the order and you can learn how to fly."

"Hey old man," Groose said, much to Zelda's annoyance. "Why did you tell me to sense my bird? I couldn't feel it. I just felt like someone was watching me and so I whistled."

"It's a figure of speech Groose," Gaepora replied patiently. "No one can actually sense their bird. Loftwings are very special creatures. If someone could feel the mind of their bird then they would have a very special bird indeed, and the goddess would surely favor that person."

Groose continued to grumble, and Link found himself highly distracted. But Groose finally got to finish showing off and greeted his Loftwing. Link didn't bother to listen to the name of the creature. What was the point after all? Groose was nothing but cruel to him. Link turned instead to try and imagine his bird. Maybe he'd feel someone watching him too. As much as Link was suddenly terrified of flying, he wanted to wipe the smirk off of Groose's face. He knew he was wearing one.

Link found he couldn't feel anything, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do now. Three other whistles rang out and three other Loftwings came down. Link felt worried suddenly. What if he didn't even have a bird? What if he was the first Skylofian to not have a Loftwing? He concentrated harder now, trying to feel something, anything.

"Link," Zelda cried happily. "This is Peleca! She's such a beautiful color, such a pretty purple. I wish your Loftwing would show up, then you could see her! I bet yours will be just as beautiful as her!"

"Yeah whatever," Groose said, trying to make Link mad. "He probably doesn't even have a Loftwing. The goddess hates him."

"Groose if you start picking on Link again-!" Zelda began to defend him.

"Children enough," Gaepora said. "Let Link concentrate."

The children fell silent, and Link felt an odd weight on him. He could feel their eyes on him. Gaepora and Zelda were looking at him expectantly. The Knights were watching him carefully, and Groose and his little gang were snickering and glaring, hoping that he would somehow fail. Link grew nervous. The people of Skyloft were waiting beside the waterfall to see the newest Loftwings and their riders ride over the water. It was the time of year when if the water was struck just right by a Loftwing's claws it could send up a cloud of water and create rainbows in the air for brief spans. What if he showed up without a Loftwing? Wouldn't his parents be disappointed? Was he just about to fail such an important moment in his life? Without a Loftwing he would be cut off from everyone, even those that had some that couldn't fly.

Link tried his hardest to concentrate more now, thinking hard. He was trying to imagine what it would be like to fly. If he could sense the bird above then maybe he could call it. He imagined looking down at the Skyloft from high above, circling slowly and peering down carefully. He thought he saw a flash of red. Then to his surprise, he realized he really was looking down on the Skyloft.

His eyes were sharper than before, and he could feel the breeze playing with soft plumage, as if he really was a bird. He spotted the statue of the goddess and looked down on it. He was surprised to make out his own small frame down below, and he saw everyone looking at him oddly. He had an oddly blank look on his face as his face turned skyward, and everyone was watching him with some confusion. The image suddenly faded, but he could feel another mind high above, watching and waiting.

Link jumped and looked straight up, shielding his eyes from the sun. he could barely make out a shape flying overhead, and he felt the presence of something else. He was confused, and everyone else obviously was too. Slowly Link realized that the creature was waiting, sensing him, sizing him up. Link brought his fingers to his lips and let out an ear splitting whistle, high pitched and loud.

He felt the mind acknowledge the sound, and he could almost swear that he felt both confusion and excitement from it. He felt much the same way. The shape above suddenly turned and dove right towards the ground, looking to reach the boy that had called as quickly as possible. And Link soon realized that this was no ordinary Loftwing.

For one thing, the others had all flown in from the sides and slowed carefully. This one dove straight for the ground from high above and let out a shriek as it did so, making the others jump and look up as well. For another, this was absolutely the largest Loftwing the boy had ever seen. It wasn't just big, it was huge. The chest was wider than any other, and though it was about the same height as most, its wings were larger and its legs were longer and stronger, its beak more pronounced and its body was just made differently. Then when it passed in front of the sun and he saw its color, it took his breath away.

It was red. Not just red, but a deep crimson color. It was the brightest and most vibrant shade he had ever seen a Loftwing in, and it almost seemed to glow against the sky above it. The white of its underbelly was the same, and so was the yellow and purple wing tips, but he'd never seen a Crimson Loftwing before. Everyone else gasped as well, and they seemed to grow very nervous. Link could tell why. The bird looked aggressive in every meaning of the word, and if Link hadn't been able to sense the eagerness from the bird's mind he might have bolted rather than wait for the creature to land. Soon it drew close and it's wings snapped out to their full expanse. It beat down on the air hard and slowed its descent, landing heavily on its legs.

It screeched and flapped its wings, snapping its beak and looking around with its flaming eyes. Link didn't feel anger from the bird however, only curiosity and a little confusion. Everyone backed away from the bird as it looked at them all, and the Knights drew their swords as if to defend the children from the odd Loftwing. The other Loftwings backed up, putting themselves between the Crimson Loftwing and their partners. The children peered out at the bird, and Zelda at Link with some fear. It was a fierce creature.

Link was fascinated by it. It was covered in feathers, but the backs of its wings were instead covered in a soft downy fur that was also Crimson and blended in well. Though it was a young bird, it was obviously strong and fearless. Link could sense that though it acted aggressively, it wasn't a mean bird. In fact it was now peering at the boy with the same fascination as he was staring at it. The bird went very still and the two met their gazes. They held the gaze though it was odd for a bird and a person to hold gazes for so long, the two didn't look away. The creature was obviously a fighting bird, strong and full of a warrior's spirit. Was this his perfect partner? He could feel the Loftwing wondering much the same thing as it looked at him.

"Link be careful," Gaepora warned strongly.

Link paused and broke the bird's gaze to look at the man. He was confused. If no one was supposed to sense their bird, then why could he clearly sense the bird's mind? The bird was obviously large enough to fly and carry him, maybe even large enough to carry two people of Groose's size already with no problem. Why was this creature his Loftwing? Suddenly a strange idea came to Link. What if this was the answer to his prayers? What if the goddess had sent him this Loftwing on purpose, such a special and obviously rare creature? What could that mean. He again looked at the bird, who was standing tall and up straight, blinking and tilting its head back and forth rapidly in a very bird like movement. The bird seemed to be thinking about the bird as well, and it seemed the bird thought that he was just as odd as he though it was.

Link thought of his dream of becoming a Knight. With this bird he certainly could do that, but he was afraid to fly. He didn't want to fall to the ground like his parents had. He didn't want to be out in the open air with no stable ground beneath his feet. The bird immediately noticed this fear and seemed to pity the boy. Then he felt the bird think something he couldn't quite name and felt reassured by the bird. He blinked, and realized that they were somehow communicating.

Link reached out towards the bird, and at the same time the bird lowered its head and let the boy's hand brush the feathers on the top of its head. Link blinked and petted the bird silently for what seemed like a long time. He ran his hand down the fur on the bird's back. He knew he wasn't supposed to yet because the bird could grow nervous and snap at him, but the Loftwing was still and seemed to like the feeling. It could sense the boy was just as nervous as it was. The Crimson Loftwing let out a soft shriek and turned its back to the boy. Link slipped the leather strap on and tightened it, then loosened it a little again as he realized the bird thought it too tight. He got it both comfortable for the bird and safe for himself, then patted the bird.

The Crimson Loftwing then turned and nudged Link's shoulder gently with its beak, inviting the boy to stroke it more. Link took the creature's face in his hands and began to pet it. He couldn't help but smile a little at it. It was such an odd creature. It's eyes were now watching his face, and it seemed oddly happy too now that it had seen him smile. The Crimson Loftwing ruffled its feathers.

Gaepora carefully approached, looking carefully at the creature. He seemed in awe of it, and he turned his startled eyes back at Link. The smile fell from Link's face as he looked at the man worriedly. Why was he looking at him like that? He glanced around and realized none of the other children had managed to put their straps on their Loftwings, and they weren't as calm as the Crimson Loftwing was now either, though they were keeping them behind them. The Crimson Loftwing looked absolutely ferocious, and though it was being very gentle with Link, there was something in its eyes that both spoke of its warrior spirit, and made it look terrifying. Link looked at the bird again, which met his eyes again, trying to reassure him again.

Link glanced at Groose, and saw a look of absolute disgust on his face. He had shown him up! He glanced up at the Knights and noticed that they were confused and looked a little scared. He looked at Gaepora, who was looking at Link like he'd never met him before in his life and had offered him something questionable. Link turned at last to Zelda. Surely his best friend would have something to say, something comforting to say. She'd smile at him as always and be glad for him. But he found her eyes full of jealousy. Link looked away quickly and saddly stroked the bird's face then. He didn't want them to all look at him like that. He was just the same as he'd always been. He was no different than before.

The Crimson Loftwing let out a soft click of its beak and nudged Link again, sending him calming thoughts, reassuring thoughts, but Link just felt isolated and lonely. Why would they all change? Zelda had always been his kind and happy friend, and Gaepora had been like a father to him. The Knights were as good a family as any that he could have, and he felt as lonely as he had the day his parents had died. In response the Crimson Loftwing lifted its head and clicked its beak to chastize the others. It just looked furious though, but the other Loftwings lowered their heads slightly, able to understand the odd language that it spoke.

"I think you'd better name him Link," Gaepora said quietly. "This is a Crimson Loftwing. We thought the breed had died out from the line all together, but it seems we were wrong. You always have had a strange way with Loftwings. Give him a name Link. It's the next step in the ceremony."

Link felt the eyes of the others on him, and he felt like he wanted to disappear suddenly. He stepped closer to the Loftwing and listened to his heart a moment, trying to think of an appropriate name. What was he supposed to call something like this? It needed to be strong sounding, full of life, but not too fierce. He wasn't a mad or mean Loftwing, only naturally born a fighter. He wracked his brain for a moment, trying to come up with something. The bird waited patiently. Link was suddenly acutely aware that everything was silent in the plaza. Elsewhere he could hear excited chatter as everyone gathered to see the new Loftwings and await the ceremony. He tried to think carefully, then inspiration struck and he looked directly into the Loftwing's eyes.

"Balaen," he said. "You're Balaen."

At the sound of the name the Loftwing ruffled its wings and blinked. The boy felt that the bird was pleased with the name. It seemed to him that the Loftwing felt that the boy had given it a name that captured its personality perfectly, and it happily nudged the boy again. Link couldn't help but smile again as Balaen sought his attention, and he gladly gave it to him. He rubbed the bird's strong neck and was careful to not ruffle any of the feathers along it. Link suddenly felt glad. The bird was strange and exotic, and he felt glad to have made his odd friend. Balaen seemed to be thinking much the same thing, and the boy almost forgot the hurt and loneliness he had previously thought, almost.

"Very well then," Gaepora said. "Children feel free to talk amongst yourselves. The Knights and I must discuss what we will do next. Each of you will be given a tutor, and you will learn how to fly. Then the Ceremony will be able to conclude soon."

With that Gaepora stepped away and listened to the Knights and began to talk to them in low voices. Immediately Link glanced at Zelda, but her face was difficult to read. His face fell sadly again and he buried his face inside Balaen's large chest try and blot it out. Why was she looking at him like that? They were friends right? Balaen remained very still and looked down at the boy with quick jerking motions of his head. Groose and his gang's angry and jealous bickering was closer to normal, but even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, he felt like each word was more hurtful than any they had said to him before.

Balaen suddenly stepped back, and Link looked up in surprise. The bird hunkered down on its legs, laying its body on the ground beside Link's waist as it waited and watched him for a moment. It looked like he wanted to roost, but Link could obviously tell it wasn't his intent. He looked at the boy closely, inviting him. He didn't understand at first and watched him. Then Link became very aware of the air currents swirling around the island. Balaen wanted him to fly?

Link felt scared again. What if he fell? What if something happened? He was petrified of flying, but Balaen just glared at his refusal. It was obvious that the bird wasn't taking no for an answer. Balaen assured him in his own way that he'd never let him fall, and it seemed to Link that Balaen was eager to show Link his world over the clouds. As nervous as Link felt, he suddenly felt a strange need to see that world for himself.

Carefully Link reached over and grabbed the strap with his left hand. He was left handed after all, something else Groose and his gang constantly made fun of. He tested the strap, and it pulled taunt after a few tugs. It looked thin suddenly. Could he really trust this to keep him on the back of the bird. Balaen suddenly went very still and quiet, still encouraging Link with his mind.

"Link what are you doing?" Zelda asked quietly, a note of fear in her voice.

Link didn't glance up at her, just continued to stare at Balaen. Suddenly he forced himself to have more courage than he'd had in many years, and swung up onto the bird's back. The Loftwing shifted a little, and Link laid his knees against the bird's back, spreading them out so they nestled comfortably for both of them against the strong muscles beneath. He could feel the bird's wing muscles work as he suddenly stood and flared his wings a little. Link was both a little scared and excited. He gripped the strap tightly with both hands.

"Link what are you doing?" Zelda practically shrieked.

Now he had the attention of the Knights, Gaepora, and Groose and his startled gang. Balaen gave him no time to second guess his judgment though. He leaped up, jolting Link and making him wince. Then the Loftwing began to flap downwards, pushing up with each powerful stroke. Usually a Loftwing as young as he was wouldn't be able to take off this way with a passenger. Usually he would have to wait for his partner to leap off one of the many wooden piers around Skyloft and catch them so he could correct in time to fly on because he would already be flying. But Balaen was a Crimson Loftwing, and by no means a regular Loftwing. If he had waited for Link to jump off the pier he would have been stopped before he could make it far. Now however he was already in the air. Soon he had gained enough altitude that he dipped his beak forward and flapped hard and fast.

They rocketed away from the statue of the Goddess, and there was a lot of confusion behind them. Gaepora was trying to calm Zelda who was now frantic with worry, and Groose and his gang looked ready to jump on their own Loftwings and show Link up. They were quickly calmed and kept quiet, but it took longer for the Knights to recover from the confusion and for one of them to leap onto their Loftwing to follow. By that time she had a hard chase because the Crimson Loftwing was faster than his size suggested, and he was far away by now.

Link was scared at first, and closed his eyes. But Balaen flew straight at first and level, and soon he opened them. It was a beautiful sight, watching the Loftwings circling by aimlessly or playfully dip close to Link and Balaen. The sky seemed so much bigger now, and the clouds didn't look nearly so menacing. He could tell that Balaen knew every current that was flowing through the sky now, and he knew how to read the wind. Link felt at ease and didn't worry about falling now. He knew that the Loftwing would catch him if that would happen. What had happened to his parents, he could suddenly understand, was a freak accident, and there were no monsters in sight. The watch of the Knights had been doubled, so no monsters were getting anywhere close again.

Link relaxed and let go with his right hand, only holding on with his left. He often saw Knights riding in the same fashion, relaxed and at ease. Balaen seemed pleased when he realized that the boy was relaxed more. Then Balaen seemed to be challenging him, urging him to allow him more freedom to fly. Link agreed and felt the bird tilt upwards, flapping up to gain altitude quickly. Link quickly adjusted so the bird could ascend and he was still comfortably on the bird's back. Balaen was teaching the boy how to fly.

Once they had flown higher, he suddenly pointed his beak towards the clouds below and folded his wings. They began plummeting quickly towards the clouds, but Link only felt a slight glimmer of fear. Balaen knew what he was doing, and he just had to trust him to teach him silently what to do. Link again shifted, making the descent much easier and stopping him from sliding back when he dove so fast. Once they neared the clouds, Balaen slowly eased his wings back out and stopped his dive, still racing quickly past but no longer headed down. Link again shifted until he was comfortable and soon enough he began to slow, going a not so quick pace, but faster than before.

Link let out a laugh. It felt great to actually be flying! He wasn't scared anymore. He knew that he could trust Balaen, and since he could sense his mind he was a better teacher than any human. Link was still a little confused how he could sense his mind when all other people couldn't. It usually took people a long time to learn how to control and read their bird like he was doing now, but it seemed so natural since he could sense the bird's every thought and movement through his mind, and what he should do to make it so that he was safe and comfortable on the bird's back, as if he'd done it for years.

Balaen urged the boy to trust him and then shot forward slightly, snapping at the air. Link was surprised, but the bird repeated the motion and Link shifted so he was comfortable and let the bird do the same thing. Link realized that this was an attack he had seen used before. When swords weren't an option or swift action was needed Knights and normal fliers often used this when they were in need of a quick defense.

Link listened to his teacher's mind, but mostly he just felt joy from the Loftwing. Link suddenly felt joy too. Then he got an idea. Link shifted and then asked the bird to go up. Balaen happily obliged and flew up again. Link asked him to dive as he shifted and he also followed this order, happy to share his joy with the boy. Link's fear disappeared as he went through the commands again and again, letting the bird dive and weave. Then Balaen showed him other things, like how to drift and calmly let the world slide by beneath them, and also how to remain on his bird when he flew upside down. He showed him more difficult tricks, but never any his young body couldn't manage.

Then Link's joy was replaced by a little bit of shame as the Knight caught up with him. He didn't meet her gaze, and Balaen leveled out and let her bird come beside him. He'd never done anything like this before, breaking the rules so badly. However the Knight's response wasn't one that he expected at all. She smiled at him.

"You're amazing," she cried. "I was worried when I saw you flying off on this Loftwing! I thought there would be no way that you'd be no way that you'd be able to control this bird! He's one terror of a Loftwing alright, but you're a natural. The goddess must really favor you!"

"Y-You think so?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes," the Knight replied with a nod and a smile. "You're great. You fly on your bird like you've done it for years!" Then she winked at him. "But promise me you won't go breaking rules like that again alright? You scared everyone half to death. That could have been dangerous."

"Y-Yeah sorry," Link said sheepishly. She giggled.

"Tell you what though," she said. "I think you'll do pretty good, so I'm going to show you something else. If you're good at this too then I'll just forget this whole thing happened."

Link blinked at her, confused. He had Balaen turn though to follow her as she turned her Loftwing towards a rock that sat floating in the middle of the sky. They had a hole through them and an odd shimmering blue shape. As he was wondering what it was for though, the Knight's Loftwing folded its wings and went into it. They suddenly went rocketing out of it in a blur of motion. Link pulled Balaen back and watched the rock nervously, and the Crimson Loftwing circled around slowly, also watching the portal closely. He began silently tutoring Link on how to go through it and survive the incredibly fast speeds it would produce.

The Knight came back, laughing and waving at him as she did so. He gave her a nervous smile back as she turned and brought her Loftwing beside Link's again. She looked him up and down as if to approve of him or not. She then nodded to herself and smiled again.

"Good," she said. "I wouldn't want you to go through on your own. Go ahead and go through. We're not facing Skyloft, so you shouldn't run into anything out here. I'll be right behind you in case you fall off alright?"

Link nodded and steeled himself. Then he turned Balaen towards the strange archway and took a deep breath. He urged Balaen through it and shifted as he had been told. He had to correct a little because the speed was more than he'd expected or anticipated, but soon he got the motion down and he had no danger of slipping off. Balaen's wings folded close to his body so that he was zipping by quicker than ever. Eventually he began to slow and extended his wings, slowing nearly completely and flying eventually at a much more normal pace. The Knight came up beside him again and laughed.

"You did amazing," she cried. "I'm glad you're so good at this! I was scared you'd fall off for a minute there. You and that bird are an amazing pair! I've never seen a bond like that!"

Link said nothing, instead thinking of his strange connection to his bird. No one else had a mental connection with their bird. He didn't even know if this was something that was normal at all! Maybe the goddess did favor him, or was trying to make up for the fact she had let his parents die. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was glad that Balaen was here either way. On the bird's back he felt safe. He suddenly hoped his parents were watching him and that they were proud of him now. He felt a smile touch his face, and he smiled. It was a true smile, and though he had smiled before, none had been as big or bright as this one. He hadn't smiled like this in a long time.

"Well come on," the Knight said. "We'd better head back. They've been learning how to fly by now I expect. You've worried everyone enough. We have to complete the Ceremony soon too. Back through we go."

The Knight turned and sent her Loftwing through the tunnel. Link turned Balaen through as well and soon he was rocketing off behind her. Skyloft was very close by the time Balaen had slowed, and the other four Knights were buzzing around like angry bees. They seemed relieved to see him alright and seemed to relax a little as well. But Link flinched more when he saw a purple Loftwing come rushing towards him. It was Peleca, and there was a livid Zelda on her back.

"Link what were you thinking?" she cried. "You could have gotten yourself killed! I was worried sick."

"I don't know," Link said, deciding against telling her about his seemingly strange connection with his bird. "I just wanted to fly..."

"You're terrified of flying," she cried. "You've been terrified since...forever!"

"I know but," Link began. Suddenly he thought of flying and felt Balaen's joy again. That true and genuine smile touched his lips again, and Zelda paused. "It's amazing." For a long while Zelda was quiet.

"I'm sorry Link," she said. "For being jealous. When you flew off like that I was just terrified that you'd die and that'd be the way we parted. I'm not jealous anymore. I'm just happy for you. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. Just promise me one thing. Teach me how to fly better?"

Link turned to look at her and saw that big smile that he was so used to seeing. He felt happier than ever then, and he was glad that she was his friend again. He'd rather be flying and enjoying the peace and happiness he had with his best friend than have all the favor of the goddess. Zelda was his best friend. He grinned and nodded.

"You bet," he replied. "Anytime."

"Alright children," one of the Knights called. "Get in formation like we tell you. Link I want to talk to you."

Link felt his heart fall a little again and he looked away, ashamed. He'd never really broken the rules of anything before. The male Knight came over with the female from before. Zelda however looked angry and Peleca between Link and the two Knights like she was going to protect him. The male Knight looked angry, but he paused when he saw the two. Zelda looked like she was going to give him an earful too and Link looked ashamed and was peering up at him carefully. The female Knight from before just laughed.

"Don't worry," she said. "I don't think Link will get into too much trouble. He has a special connection with that bird. I've never seen anyone fly like that on their first flight ever!"

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that he broke the rules," the male cried. "He could have died or-!"

"Well he didn't die," Zelda said. "And he's fine. Besides he was with his Loftwing. Nothing was going to happen. You know that they're our guardian spirits! And..." she paused and glanced at the surprised Link. "I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time."

Now the two Knights paused and looked at the boy. It was true that they hadn't seen the boy smile in a long time, at least not a real smile. He'd been lonely and upset lately. As mad as they were at him, and amazed, they couldn't stay mad. Link was just far too sweet a boy for them to stay mad at. The male Knight sighed but gave him a small smile.

"Alright alright," he said. "I get it. You'll just have to be careful from now on. And we can't just let you get away with breaking the rules. I'll have Gaepora come up with a punishment for you, but for now we should finish the ceremony. Come on you two."

Link felt happier than he had for the whole day. Yes he'd broken a rule and he was going to have to pay for it, but he felt like his best friend was back, and he wasn't scared of flying anymore. Balaen would be there to catch him if he fell, and he knew that with Balaen teaching him he wasn't going to fall. He was already a great flier. Balaen let out a loud shriek when he felt the boy's spirit rise, and Link could tell that the bird was glad to know that he was happy again. Link smiled at Zelda as they went to join the pack of birds now making for the waterfall.

The Knights carefully circled the children as they made their way towards the waterfall. Everyone was gathered and waiting now, and one of the Knights flew off to tell Gaepora that they had found Link safely, and the strange way that he was so good at flying. The others made their way behind the rocks and the waterfall and talked excitedly amongst each other. The time for the Naming Ceremony to begin its completeion was nearly here.

Zelda was right next to Link, smiling and laughing with him. The Knights tried to shush the children, as it was supposed to be a surprise when they would all appear, but the crowd was talking loud enough to drown out the sounds of the happy and excited children. The Knights landed their birds on top of the waterfall, just far enough to be out of sight from below. They waited silently as the Knights waved three others and they began to fly over the crowd, releasing jets of colored smoke over the crowd from pots attached to the Loftwing's backs. The crowd below began to cheer loudly.

"Now listen," a male Knights said. "You're going to be going down below by order of who found their birds first. Feel free to show off your bird but stay over the water in case you fall off. Now Groose will go first, then Zelda, then Strich, then Cawlin, and finally Link. Got it? Now lets go, and stay near a Knight."

Groose went first with a female Knight close behind, and below the crowd cheered. Zelda gave Link a smile as she leaped off and followed the male Knight from before. Strich left with a male, and Cawlin left with a male Knight. Now it was Link's turn. He peered out. The other Loftwings were circling down below, throwing up rainbows, and people were now looking for him. He glanced at the female Knight from before and she smiled and nodded.

Link told Balaen in his mind to take off, and the Loftwing let out shriek that silenced the crowd below. Balaen leaped up and spread his wings, then turned upside down and dove towards the water below. The Kngith followed close behind, watching carefully, but Link was not going to fall off. Balaen straightened out and instead dove straight for the water, pulling up so it splashed some water up into the air and set rainbows dancing around his livid red feathers. Link laughed as he pulled up again, doing another summer sault for the people. They began to cheer, breathless at the sheer grace and bond already formed between Link and his bird.

Link knew that there were going to be reprucssions for his earlier actions that day, but right then he felt both invincible and ready to take on anything. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel so lonely, and he felt like the goddess had finally smiled on him.


	4. Legend

Chapter Four: Legend

* * *

><p>Link had just turned sixteen. It was the eve of his sixteenth birthday, and he was excited. He had been training for a long time, preparing for his Knighthood, and he would soon get a chance to prove that he had what it took to be a Knight. He wanted to make his parents proud, and he would get that chance soon. But the Wing Ceremony was still a day away, and he'd have to get some more practice in before he could be ready.<p>

Link had become a very handsome young man, and he excelled in physical exertion. His body was just made for flying, sword play, running, jumping, swimming, and just about anything else his teachers could come up with. It was no secret to everyone that Link was one of the most promising students in his class. If he became an upperclassmen tomorrow after the Wing Ceremony then he would get to finish the last of his lessons and graduate as a fully fledged Knight of Skyloft. It had its challenges, but Link was more than ready.

He was once again a happy and smiling young man, and many people attributed this to Zelda's constant friendship, and of course to that Crimson Terror of a Loftwing that he rode. They couldn't see how he could even approach that thing, being as fierce as it was. But no one could deny that he and Balaen had a special bond, and the two were very close. Link controlled that bird with ease, and no one really had any idea how he did it, but they weren't complaining about it.

Well, there were those that complained, but they didn't really bother Link that much. They were Groose and his gang. Link had friends though and pretty much ignored them. One at the Academy was timid Fledge. He always tried to do what was right, but he was kind of flighty. Then there was the upperclassmen Pipit who had been constantly encouraging Link and expecting great things out of him, while also helping out when he could. Both were older than him, but they were his best friends at the Academy, though no one could deny that Zelda and Link were closer than ever now.

As it was however, Link was still one to sleep in. He was awoken by a furious tapping at his window, which was little more than a board of wood that could be propped open to let the wind in. They didn't really get changes in weather around here, so glass in windows wasn't really all that needed, though it was used in some buildings. Link groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the sound. However it was Balaen, who Link could sense grow impatient and a little agitated. He began knocking louder and screeching softly.

Link groaned and rolled over, glancing at the light that came in when Balaen hit it hard enough to shake the wood of the closed window. He could clearly see the light dancing off those brilliant Crimson feathers. He at last decided that it was useless trying to roll over and get to sleep again with Balaen insisting they go flying. He stood and began to get ready, with Balaen knocking on the window repeatedly the whole while. After he had gotten ready he sighed.

"Yeah yeah," he said. "I hear you. I'm coming. Just fly around the Skyloft and wait for me."

Balaen seemed satisfied that he was going to be up and around now and so he took off with a loud whoosh of wings from outside the window. Link sighed again, but turned and opened the door, heading out into the long hallway with a staircase leading up to the ground floor where he could exit. There was a door on both levels, but it had become habit to exit on the upper level where the goddess statue was. He wasn't sure why, but for the past few months he had been drawn to it more and more. He began going up the stairs, confirming once again that he was the last one up.

At the top of the stairs he was greeted by Fledge, who was about Link's height with short brown hair, pale skin, rather rosy cheeks and brown eyes. He smiled at Link and waved him over. Link gave him a smile back and walked over to join him. Though Fledge was older, he had never quite graduated to Upperclassmen. He was too flighty to fly in the Wing Ceremony, or really much at all. His bird was kind of small.

"Finally up?" Fledge asked. "Balaen's been circling for hours."

"I noticed," Link groaned. "He knocked on the window until I finally got up and told him to go wait for me."

"Going to get some practice today huh?" another voice asked.

Both boys turned to see a third walking up to him. This one was tall and well built, with short dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. This was Pipit, who was an Upperclassmen and wore the Knight's uniform for the year that he had become an Upperclassmen. This one was a canary yellow, made of tough material with chain mail underneath, and under shirt and leggings, a long hat, and boots. He had a strap for a sword, but there was no sword on his back. Only Knights could carry swords. But like all Upperclassmen, Pipit was helpful to his juniors and as he walked over he wore a large smile at the two.

"Yeah," Link replied to Pipit's question. "Balaen kept insisting, so I thought I would. Can't hurt to get everything I can ready."

"You're right," Pipit replied. "Just," he gave Link a warning look, one of a concerned older brother. "be careful alright? The Knights say that they saw some odd looking clouds overhead today. Make sure you get back safely. It might be nothing but don't do anything rash okay?"

"Yeah yeah," Link laughed. "I'll be careful. I always am. Besides I'll be with Balaen, so I'll be alright no matter what happens."

"I guess you're right," Pipit said reluctantly, smiling a little again. "I just worry about you sometimes you know?"

Link just shook his head with a smile and held his hand up, waving it at them as he left the Academy. Outside he lightly shut the heavy doors and turned to continue on his way. He paused a moment, then decided to take the long way since he was already on the second level of the Skyloft. He walked through the open gates towards the statue of the goddess, pausing a moment as he saw a familiar man working on fixing the gates. Link smiled but walked past the handyman, turning instead into the courtyard of the goddess statue.

He could have gone down towards the piers on the lower level through that gate, but there was one by the statue. He wasn't really that worried about it. However he paused a moment as he walked through the arch. He could hear music coming from inside. He peered around and smiled when he caught sight of a familiar long haired blonde teen. He cleared his throat politely and the music instantly stopped.

Zelda turned around quickly and there was a flash of gold of something in her hands as she hid it behind her back. Link blinked as he looked at it, but she took a step back, though she did smile at him. He smiled back and came closer.

"You're not supposed to hear or see this until tomorrow," she said.

"Good thing then," he said with a laugh. "Whatever you were playing was so quiet I couldn't quite make it out, and I didn't see what you hid behind your back."

Zelda giggled then, dashing away while still hiding the strange object. Once she had hidden it she ran back and clasped her hands behind her back and leaned closer to him, peering up slightly into his face. He paused a moment, noticing how close she was. It made his heart flutter, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He shook the thought from his head and smiled back.

"Going for some practice?" she asked. "Be mindful of those clouds though alright, and stay within sight of one of the Knights. You're not a Knight yet."

"I know I know," he laughed. "Pipit said the same thing. But I'll be with Balaen."

"He's a good Loftwing," she said with a smile. She had taken to him nicely and was one of the few people not completely terrified of approaching him. "Give him a pat for me. You'll be safe with him."

"I will," Link said with a wide smile. "And I'll let you get back to...whatever it was you were doing here. That way we'll both get practice. Deal?"

"Deal," Zelda replied. "And make sure you meet me here tomorrow like you promised!"

"I know,"

Now both of them paused a moment, both unsure of the thoughts going through the other's mind. Zelda met Link's gaze a moment and they both paused. The silence seemed to stretch between them for a moment. But then Zelda took it upon herself to break the silence and spun him around, giving him a gentle push forward. He glanced at her and then smiled.

"Get going then," she laughed. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Right," he said. "See you later."

With that goodbye Link strode towards the wooden pier that was built on the side of the statue that didn't have a wall around it. Here Link paused, looking out over the cloud barrier and world around him. He could see the dark clouds that everyone was talking about, and he found it very odd. They were thick and a dark black, like they were storm clouds, but very few ever reached this high, and even those that did weren't that dark. It was almost unnatural. Link had a foreboding.

He thought of his strange dream before, when he had seen his parent's deaths. Suddenly Link felt a little of his old fear of flying again. But he sensed Balaen nearby who was assuring him it would be alright. Balaen too was nervous of the clouds, but he was confident that there wouldn't be much to worry about. Link felt reassured, knowing that Balaen knew the skies much better than he ever could. He took off running forward.

Grass turned to wood beneath his feet, and then he reached the end of the pier. He smiled as he leaped straight off, not afraid at all. As a Skylofian he was born and raised in the air, and he didn't fear falling. Balaen was close by to catch him. He raised his fingers to his lips and gave a loud and shrill whistle. There was a screech behind him, and then he hit Balaen's back. Link quickly shifted so he was sitting in a way that was safe for him and comfortable for Balaen. Then through their mental link he sent Balaen the command to go up.

Balaen was also much bigger, and he was now he was wider. Though he was still about the height of most Loftwings, he wasn't the same size. He was bigger and stronger, and rising on the wind was no problem for his powerful wings. This was another reason why Link trusted him so much. He was simply built to fly, and Link had no fear. His smile faded just slightly as he felt the wind buffet Balaen badly, but it returned as Balaen playfully flipped over and then upright again -effectively turning in a circle- assuring Link that again he had everything under control.

They climbed higher, looking over the world below. He found himself wondering what was on the surface. He had been oddly drawn to it since his parents had fallen to their deaths below. Even if it wasn't dead and desolate like the legends told, he knew his parents couldn't survive the drop down below. It was a long fall, even they knew that though they couldn't see the ground below. He didn't have any hope that his parents survived. But it had always sparked a strange interest in him at what lay below the clouds.

Link shook his head to erase the odd thoughts from his mind though as Balaen grew nervous of the thoughts he felt coursing through his partner's brain. The surface was full of fear for the Loftwing, and it was written as memory in all of them. They wouldn't pass the cloud barrier unless it was lifted somehow, and all Loftwings feared losing their riders below where they couldn't follow and help them. Link gave Balaen a reassuring pat and smiled.

"Sorry pal," Link apologized, though he knew he wouldn't hear it over the wind. "I won't think about it if I can help it. I know it makes you nervous."

Balaen clicked his beak in response, able to sense his thoughts on the matter. He was placated for now, but he was still nervous. Link looked up instead, looking for a good place to practice for the race tomorrow. He frowned a little, realizing that the odd black clouds were much closer than they had first appeared. Link suddenly wasn't sure if they were moving with the wind or not.

In fact, the wind started acting strangely, suddenly slamming into them from below sending them rocketing up into the sky, or from above and pushing them towards the cloud barrier worryingly quickly. It would come from the side or behind, in front or swirled around them. Link decided it would be best to work his way towards the Skyloft again, but the wind kept pushing them farther out. Link held on and let Balaen fight the wind as best he could, tiring quickly.

Link glanced behind them, noticing that a few of the Knights had seemed to have seen them getting battered badly by the wind. They were trying to work their way towards them, but their Loftwings weren't nearly as powerful as Balaen, and they couldn't seem to make any headway. One seemed to be motioning towards him, pointing down. He wanted him to find somewhere to land. Link raised his hand to tell him he understood, passing the message to Balaen.

The proud Crimson Loftwing acknowledged this through their mental link and began searching for a place where they could take refuge from the punishing and odd winds. They had now passed into the dark clouds, and Link got an odd sense of foreboding. It was like he was being watched, and he didn't like this place at all. He shuddered a little, urging Balaen to find them shelter. Balaen soon obliged, finding a floating rock outcropping with a slight lip in it that could shelter them (and probably several others) from the savage wind. He turned towards it.

But the wind seemed to have other ideas. It pushed them hard, flipping Balaen just slightly and bashing the two right into the rock wall. Link's head collided with the wall, and dots swam before his eyes. He felt himself slide off, and Balaen let out a worried screech. The Crimson Loftwing hunkered down on the rock and threw its wings over the unconscious boy, shielding him as best it could.

* * *

><p>Link knew he was dreaming. There couldn't be any other way he was seeing this. He was sitting on the couch in his old him, watching the fire blazing merrily in front of him. He was a child, nestled into the lap of his mother, who smiled at him gently. His father was sitting beside him too. He felt joy though at seeing them, though he knew it wasn't real.<p>

"Mother," he cried. "I missed you!" his parents only laughed.

"Why," his father said. "We've only been gone for the whole day. You act like you haven't seen us in years!"

He was silent for several moments, getting perplexed looks from his parents. He refrained from telling them that he hadn't seen them in years. If felt cruel.

"Didn't you say you wanted a story?" his mother asked.

Link opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. What was he supposed to say? No? This was a dream after all. If was warm and familiar, like so many nights he had shared like this with his parents in his childhood. He felt a little loneliness spark in his chest, and he just nestled closer. He just wanted for now to have that comforting, familiar feeling. He nodded.

His mother smiled and opened her mouth to speak. But Link quickly looked up in alarm at the voice that left her mouth. It was obviously female, but it wasn't her voice. It was a young voice, belonging to a woman about his age. Though it didn't sound human. It sounded almost metallic, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He nearly bolted right then and there, but a gentle purple light seemed to shine from somewhere out the window. Neither of his parents seemed to notice, but Link felt himself relax again though he wasn't sure why. He just listened, surprised when he heard a legend he had been told, as had every child of Skyloft.

"_This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations,_" the strange voice said. "_It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again._"

Link was spellbound for a while, listening to that voice with the odd light shining from somewhere else in the world. He wasn't sure what was going on. He'd heard this legend, and of the wars of the surface many times before. But this time it seemed different. This time it was both deadly serious, and directed at him personally. It wasn't some detached event many years ago. It was something that was -in that moment- almost a living breathing part of his world.

"_One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure,_" the voice continued. "_They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair...__They burnt the forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. __They did all of this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess._"

The strange voice seemed to change tone slightly at the mention of the goddess. It suddenly seemed to make the story come to life in the boy's mind like it never had before. He was listening intently, as if remembering every detail of this legend was something his life depended on. Something about this seemed far more urgent to him now.

His mother smiled as her mouth moved and she continued talking. Looking at her lips, Link couldn't tell what story she was really telling. It was impossible to make out. It seemed as though she thought she was telling a happy story, one that would make a child laugh. She didn't register the serious look on her boy's face, and her twinkling eyes told him that she was saying something to chase the night demons away, not a legend as old as his people were. This however was serious.

"_The power she guarded was without equal,_" the strange voice continued, not reading Link's thoughts but talking still. "_Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. __Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. __To prevent this __great __power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands...__The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth._"

At this point the voice paused as if for emphasis while his parents laughed noiselessly. Link knew this part well. It was the origin of his people up here in the sky. They had been sent here, and the goddess had granted them their partners, their guardian Loftwings. This was the legend of his people and their ancestors. Link felt as if there were eyes watching him suddenly and glanced again towards the light, wondering what was hiding in it.

"_She sent it skyward,_" the voice said. "_beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds. __With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. __At last, peace was restored to the surface._"

Again the voice seemed to change, and it was directed right at him. Link felt small suddenly, like a piece of a puzzle that hadn't been put into place yet. Why was he dreaming of this now? What was that light and voice, and why didn't he fear them? What did any of this mean? The voice continued though, and Link paid special attention.

"_This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages,_" she said. "_generation to generation...But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. __Now, a __new__ legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. __A legend that will be forged by your own hand._"

Link got the feeling even stronger now that he was being watched. He wanted to be nervous or scared, but he didn't feel that way. This creature, whatever it was, didn't seem evil or threatening to him. It seemed -if not quite benevolent- then at least somewhat compassionate. Link wanted to question the strange voice, ask what she meant. But the light faded.

The world faded with it. Link got the sense of floating aimlessly and weightlessly. There was nothing but blackness all around him. The feeling of being watched was still there, but he felt that slipping away too. He was suddenly aware of soft fur in his face, and the wind brushing across his cheek. He felt his real body stir.

* * *

><p>Suddenly he was awake again and wishing that he wasn't. He had a splitting headache from smacking into the wall, and his leg was asleep from where Balaen had positioned himself against him. The Crimson Loftwing, feeling his partner stir, let out a joyous screech and nudged his cheek gently with his beak. This got a groan from Link, who nonetheless reached up and stroked the feathers on the bird's head gently.<p>

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The dark clouds still surrounded him, but the threatening presence seemed diminished or gone altogether. He smiled a little at Balaen, glad to know he was with him. The wind must have pushed them into the rock, and he must have hit his head. That's why he had such a headache, and why Balaen seemed so glad to see his eyes open. The wind had faded again and was normal.

"Were you keeping watch over me?" he asked.

He already knew the answer. A Loftwing would not leave their partner -even sometimes after death- if it meant keeping more harm from befalling them. Link knew that Balaen had been here to protect him, and all Loftwings were protective of their partners. Balaen noticed the discomfort in Link's leg and moved his body so the blood could start flowing through it again. He didn't move otherwise though, hunched low over the boy's frame.

The dark clouds seemed to be retreating, and Link noticed that the sun had fallen a bit. How long had he been out really? Were people worried? Even if it had only been a few minutes the Knights had seen him enter the clouds and would be anxious. It might have been about an hour he thought, and it made him wonder how long the wind had lasted like it had been. He spotted Skyloft through the now nearly fully retreated clouds, realizing that they were pretty far out.

He noticed two Knights and their Loftwings circling in the area they had lost him in earlier, looking carefully for him. He could tell they were agitated because their Loftwings, who could pick up well on their partner's thoughts, were moving in a nervous manner. However it didn't take them long to spot them. Balaen's bright red feathers now flashed brilliantly in the light that the dark clouds had retreated so they could see him. The two Loftwings instantly dipped towards the source of the red they had seen, and soon they approached.

Link could tell the Knights were thinking that something might be seriously wrong when they saw Balaen huddled over Link's still form. The two Loftwings -with one male and one female rider- landed on one side of the Crimson Loftwing and leaped off their own. They shushed him gently when he clicked his beak at them, warning them against hurting his partner. He then slowly moved out of the way and let them rush to Link's side.

They were relieved to find him awake, but they carefully helped him sit up anyway. Link didn't try to fight them, just sitting there quietly a moment as he tried to get his headache to stop. They checked him quickly, but didn't seem to find any injuries until they touched the back of his head and he winced badly at it.

"Link are you okay?" the man asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I think I just hit my head when we landed."

"How long have you been awake?" the woman asked in a no nonsense voice.

"A couple minutes?" he asked, wincing again.

The two Knights gave each other worried and knowing looks. They knew how long he had really been missing for, and he hadn't been knocked unconscious much longer after that. They knew it could be more serious than it seemed to be. A collision at that high of a speed could prove very dangerous indeed.

They started conducting their tests, asking him questions to check if he had forgotten anything, asking how many fingers he saw them holding up (as ridiculous as that sounded) and other such tests. Link responded well to all of them. Even he was surprised to find out he'd been gone for about three hours. Shouldn't it have been more serious than that? Other than a headache he seemed find. He wondered if it was because of that strange creature in his dream, whatever it was. The two Knights seemed to relax a little and be a little relieved once they concluded their tests.

"It doesn't seem too serious," the man said. "You'll have a headache for a while, but I don't think you're badly injured."

"You're lucky," the woman sighed. "It could have been much worse. Balaen must have realized what was happening and taken most of the fall for you. Let me check him too."

The woman moved to Balaen, who seemed so relieved that Link wasn't hurt too badly that he behaved very well and let her check his own body for injuries as much as she liked. Link found himself suddenly worried over Balaen. Why hadn't he thought to check him himself? He watched her nervously, anxiously waiting for her verdict. But she seemed satisfied by what she found and turned to him.

"The goddess must truly favor you," she said with a smile. "He isn't really hurt. His wing arms might be a little sore and tired from fighting the wind, but he's strong. A nice long rest tonight should do the trick."

"It's a good thing he's so strong too," the male Knight said. "The farther out we got the harder the wind pushed us! The fact that he was able to fight the wind so badly and land safely with limited injures to both of you is amazing! That Crimson Loftwing of yours is something else Link!"

Link found himself extremely humbled to have Balaen as his partner again and laid his head against his beak when he nudged it forward again. He patted his beak gently, and Balaen moved his head as little as possible, knowing that Link was injured. He had probably saved his life today, and he was glad for it.

But he was also worried. What was those clouds and that wind? What was that dream all about? He felt that something big was going on, something much bigger than what he might be able to handle. He thought about mentioning it, but something held him back. Who would believe him? They would say he had just been dreaming, and that was that. Besides, why would Link, a humble boy with no parents, have to forge any legends? It seemed laughable that he would be connected to such an old story as that. Why would the goddess choose him for something like that? He pushed the thoughts away.

"Can you stand?" the man asked, taking Link's arm in his hand to help him up.

"I think so," Link replied.

The man and woman stood, watching him carefully. Both had their hands on his arms as he shakily stood. He seemed to be able to stand okay though, and he wasn't dizzy. But his head hurt even worse than before now. Balaen quickly settled down on his legs again close to the ground for him, and Link pulled himself onto his back. He tried to sit up, only for the female Knight to push him back down again and tell him to rest. He didn't argue with them and laid with his head and chest back down on Balaen's shoulders, letting them rest there.

Assured that he wasn't going to somehow injure himself further, the Knights mounted their own Loftwings, coaxing Balaen to follow them. It didn't take much, and soon they had launched back off again and were flying steadily back towards Skyloft. Link found himself worrying suddenly over what Zelda was going to say and prepared himself mentally to face it. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy with him. She never was when he hurt himself.

They went directly to the Knight academy, and Link finally forced himself to sit up. He noticed Zelda standing there with Pipit and Fledge, along with Gaepora. Zelda looked livid, and the male Knight quickly went forward to explain the situation. By the time they had landed Zelda just looked worried, and Pipit and Fledge were staring at Balaen with a new wonder.

Balaen had hardly touched down when Zelda rushed over to Link and looked him over like her eyes could spot something wrong with him much faster than the Knights could have. He gave her a smile, it wasn't his usual one, and kind of pained, but she managed to return it gently. He slowly got off of Balaen's back, stroking his long neck gently.

"Just get some sleep Link," the female Knight said gently. "You should feel much better in the morning. If it gets worse make sure you see a doctor."

Link nodded, and the two Knights quickly left to go on their rounds. Pipit and Fledge quickly joined Zelda to worry over their friend, which both amused and annoyed Link. He promised them that he was fine but they didn't quite look convinced. All of that suddenly ceased as Gaepora came over and looked Link over himself.

"Well," he said. "It seems you've had a tough time out there. Still you're alright, and we can be thankful for that. If what the Knights say is true you'll still be able to race tomorrow." Zelda looked ready to argue but he held up his hand. "If Balaen is willing to take you. Your guardian will know your limits better than even you yourself. If Balaen is willing tomorrow I see no problem, that and if you seem well enough."

Zelda reluctantly and silently conceded the point, knowing her father was right. She'd never seen Balaen put Link's life in danger, and he had fought hard to protect him today. This news seemed to cheer up Fledge and Pipit immediately, though Link suddenly thought that sleep sounded like a good idea. It was only around three in the afternoon, but his headache was growing worse by the minute.

Pipit grabbed Link's arm and quickly dragged him inside, which quite honestly got no protest from Link and the Upperclassman wasn't hearing it. Fledge promised to bring Balaen around (which was uncharacteristically brave for him) to his room's window so he would calm down after a while. Link made a mental note to thank him later.

Pipit pushed right past Groose and his gang's prepared remarks for Link and dragged him down the stairs and to his room. Once he got him inside he made him get into bed right then and told him to get some sleep. He opened the window and propped it open with the piece of wood meant for this purpose and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Soon it was obvious that Fledge had gotten Balaen around because the bird's eye looked at him through the window, and there came a hurried -and slightly terrified- goodbye from the boy outside.

Knowing that Balaen was close by helped the boy to relax, and he quickly found himself falling asleep. His mind was still spinning from the strange dream he had experienced earlier, but he found himself hopeful that his headache would be gone tomorrow, whatever happened.

Balaen continued to watch Link until he was sure he saw the rhythms of peaceful sleep. Then he finally felt relieved enough, seeing the boy safely where he was supposed to be, to lay down and go to sleep himself. He curled up and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That was from the beginning of Skyward Sword. If you let your game sit on the start screen for a while that legend will pop up. I felt like it added something to the story so I added it in. Also, it's where I got the inspiration for the title "Forging Legends". Also since this is before Hyrule exists (since Demise says his curse and all that), it felt like it fit in nicely. Anyway, next chapter is where the game itself actually starts. I'm changing things to include mentions of this little incident the day before, but other than that I won't divert from canon that much.<strong>

**Also the black clouds are kind of a forewarning to Ghirahim's summoning of the black tornado that sucked Zelda down to the surface and started this whole quest of Link's. **


	5. Missing

Chapter Five: Missing

* * *

><p>The dream started in a dark wood, with bright bark and lively leaves swaying just slightly in the breeze. It didn't look to be that unpleasant a place, but there was some stillness here, some darkness that made Link's scalp prickle as he watched the scene unfolding before him. He took a few steps forward, looking through the undergrowth and wondering where he was. He'd never seen so many trees before, and none so large as this. They were slightly twisted in shape and seemed wild, nothing like the plants of the Skyloft. The grass too was a darker shade of green than he had ever seen.<p>

A hush seemed to fall suddenly, and then the earth quaked violently. The ground split between his feet, opening a giant scar into the ground and revealing the world beneath, dark and full of malice. Link felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched, and suddenly a great shape loomed out of the hole, reaching towards the sky and opening its terrifying mouth. Link could only stare at the colossal creature and as it stepped out of the hole in the ground.

It rose towering over the trees with a deep guttural roar, shaking the earth and air along with it. Its mouth was a livid red and filled with at least three rows of razor sharp teeth. Even when its mouth closed the first row of bottom teeth rose well beyond its lips. It had no eyes and was covered in slick black scales, with huge white toes. Dark smoke rolled off the creature in waves, and Link felt dread looking at the creature. He knew he was dreaming, but this felt real.

It shook its great head, black fire seeming to rise from its back. It let out a few roars, as if trying to shake a thought from its head. Then it raised its head straight up and let out a roar that rent the heavens, full of a challenge against the gods themselves. It shook the ground and blasted Link with the sound, and then it went dark.

Link found this terrifying. It wasn't the safe dark of his home or the Skyloft, it was the pure darkness of the unknown. He heard the creature moving in front of him and waited, holding his breath in terror. He didn't want for it to find him or see him. But he knew too, that darkness was its domain. It was going to see him.

A bright green light seemed to surround him for a moment, teleporting him elsewhere. He opened his eyes and looked around. It still seemed black, but it wasn't darkness. It was just empty. He could see his own hands beside his body as he waited. He suddenly got the feeling of being watched again, like something was going on. That same presence from his dream before was here, but there was another too, one that he feared. He looked around, trying to catch his bearings.

The huge creature from before appeared before him, roaring and towering above him. He felt dread running through him again and gasped as he looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. What was he supposed to do? But before he could bolt away, a bright light came from above.

He shielded his eyes as a bright purple light came from above, the same from the dream before. He looked up as much as he could, but he could only vaguely make out the shape of a female body above him. The creature let out soft roars, moving its head back and forth as if it too was dazed by the bright light. And the metallic voice came from above, softly and assuredly.

"_Rise Link..._" the voice said. "_The time has come for you to awaken...__You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny and it will soon find you...__The time has come for you to awaken...Link..._"

The evil creature though seemed to awaken from its own daze, and before Link could really wonder what the voice meant, it roared again and the light faded. Link flinched and took a step back from the sudden lack of light, and another roar announced that the creature was furious. He looked up, but within the creature's roar came the cry of a Loftwing. He looked over his shoulder, trying to figure out what was going on.

The creature's roar faded and he turned around, finding himself face to face with Peleca. She opened her beak and gave another cry.

* * *

><p>Link fell out of bed in surprise into the floor, getting woken up rather rudely. He hit his head again, but it only smarted a little. He was glad he hadn't done too much damage to his head yesterday. He looked around first, noticing that there was silence. It was his room. He wasn't alone in some darkness. He was safe and it was the same surroundings that he had known for years. And yet the dream still haunted him. He shook his head to relieve himself of the dream and felt annoyed.<p>

He looked up and found that Balaen must have left already, because it was Peleca who was looking at him from above. The purple Loftwing watched him a moment to be sure he was awake, and then spat a letter at him. With her task complete, she pulled her head out of the window, which closed it with a bang, and then took off. A few purple feathers floated down to the ground as Link grumbled a little and grabbed the letter.

He stood, rubbing his head, and knowing that he guessed it was time he'd get up anyway. It was already around mid morning if he was thinking correctly, and he didn't have time to be slacking off. Today was the day of the Wing Ceremony after all. He supposed that Balaen had recovered and was no longer worried for his health. He wasn't hanging outside his window and watching him. He took that as a good sign and turned his attention to the letter.

It was addressed to him but only by name, but he recognized the beautiful and flowing font that Zelda loved to use so much. Peleca also confirmed that the letter was from Zelda. Glad to forget the strange dreams and warnings he pushed them from his mind to address the letter. He opened it and pulled out the letter, which was a thin parchment that was covered in the same tidy and pretty scrawl. It read like this:

_Hey sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_

_Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting._

_- Zelda_

He tilted his head a moment and gave a small crooked smile, knowing that though some might have read the letter as rude, it was written teasingly and playfully. Zelda was just that kind of person. She was kind and had a personality that was all her own. They were best friends like they had been for years. He couldn't imagine a day without her. With a smile he put the letter back in the envelope and put it on his bed side table.

This done he pulled on his boots and smoothed out his hair, deciding that he didn't really need to change. He didn't really have that much clothes, not many people did. Many clothes was a luxury of the rich, and he was just a student of the Academy. He turned instead and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him and rushing down the hall and noticed that Fledge trying to pick up some barrels near the door. Link felt a smile and some amusement as he watched. Fledge was way too small to pick something like this up, but he was trying. Link ran up to him.

"Do you need some help?" Link asked.

Fledge turned around and smiled at him, giving him his usual and somewhat bashful look. Link just gave him a bright smile. Flege's smile soon disappeared though and he seemed worried. Link knew why though. Timid though he usually could seem he was a good friend.

"Is it okay for you to be up?" he asked. "You did hit your head in a flying accident yesterday."

"I'm fine," Link replied with a smile. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore. Besides Balaen is off somewhere so I'm sure he agrees."

At the mention of the bird Fledge's face fell drastically. He seemed very upset and he looked anywhere but right at Link. Link's smile dripped away from his face as he watched him. Now it was Link's turn to be concerned. Why would he look like that? What was he not telling him? He watched him a moment, trying to read him.

"Fledge?" Link asked. "What's wrong." Fledge jumped as if he had been slapped.

"N-Nothing," Fledge cried in a voice that was far too high. "It's nothing. I'm just...tired..."

Link knew that Fledge was lying there was no way that he could be telling the truth. He knew Fledge far too well to think he was just tired as he said he was. He however decided to let it be. It didn't seem like he was going to tell him what was going on, and Link didn't like to make him overly worried. He'd rather pretend everything really was alright then make Fledge say something that he didn't want to. He smiled again.

"Really?" he asked, playing along. "Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be walking around." Fledge smiled at the joke, seeming to return to normal with a relieved look in his eyes. As long as Link didn't suspect or bring it up he wouldn't worry about it.

"Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?" Fledge asked. "I wanted to fly too, but I...I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck back here at the Academy. Plus, I've got to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hopping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but...I guess that's just the way it goes. Go out there and wow them buddy!"

A look of horror almost seemed to pass over Fledge's face when those words left his mouth, and his eyes fell to the floor again. Now Link really was concerned. What was going on? He just decided it would be better to pretend he hadn't seen though. He managed a smile and nodded.

"Of course," he said. "You can count on me to do that. But first..."

Fledge gave Link a perplexed look as he just smiled and walked over to the second barrel. Link picked it up and hoisted it over his head. It was heavy, and he had no idea what was inside it but it was a little hard to carry. But with as heavy as this thing was it would soon wear out his stamina if he tried to carry it right to the old lady in the kitchen. But he could manage if he was careful.

"Aww, thanks," Fledge said, a little surprised. "I didn't think you had time to help me out. But is it okay for you to be carrying this?"

"It's no problem," Link said with a smile. "Besides you don't have to worry over me so much."

"Really?" he asked, then he smiled. "Thanks! Ok so... I need you to carry one of these barrels to the old lady who works in the kitchen. But we'll get into huge trouble if either one of these barrels break."

"I've got it," Link laughed. "Don't worry."

With that, Link turned and began trudging towards the kitchen. It wasn't far away, but it was taxing on his strength. He set his face into a determined expression and took it one step at a time. He managed to make it to the kitchen door and carefully swung inside so he wouldn't drop his cargo. By this time the barrel was beginning to grow heavier and heavier, but he continued to trudge onwards.

He got most of the way through the dining area before he was forced to put the barrel down and take a short rest. He breathed heavily for a while, trying to calm his searing lungs. Whatever was inside these barrels was enough to feed the entire Academy. He supposed that was the general idea but he didn't know why they were that heavy.

Link picked the barrel back up again soon and trudge he way over to the kitchen. He soon came to a small set of wide and low stairs, but he still took it carefully. He didn't want to drop his barrel now that he'd almost gotten it where it needed to go. He soon found himself at the top and made his way over to the short old lady who was busy cooking already. She was thought of as mean or rude by many people, but Link knew she was just getting on in years and had too many pranks pulled on her. Her name was Henya, and he was one of the few he knew this. He walked over to her and set the barrel down, gaining her attention. She turned to him.

"What's all this?" she demanded. "I thought I told Fledge to carry that! Bah, it's probably for the best...that skinny boy would probably have gotten flattened." Then she smiled and gave him a sweeter tone that she usually used. "Say...don't you have some important ceremony today? Hmph! Well, thanks for the help."

Link just smiled and nodded as he turned and hurried back to Fledge. Link was one of the few young men in the Knight Academy that treated Henya nicely or with respect, and she had always been soft on him (at least by her standards) after his parents had died. She always gave him extra desert or meals, and he just smiled and helped her when she asked. He liked helping people after all.

Soon he crossed the threshold to the dinning room and hurried over to Fledge, who was busy trying to pick up the other barrel again. Link just paused by his side and gave him a smile. Fledge quickly stopped what he was doing and turned to Link, also giving him a smile.

"Thanks," he said. "That was a huge help, Link! I know it's not much, but here's half of the pay the old lady offered to me to do that." He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rupee. Link just laughed.

"No I don't want your money," he said. "You know I don't take money."

"Y-yeah but," Fledge said. "I owe you big time..." His face again fell, and Link again paused. But Fledge wiped the look away and held up the rupee again, meeting Link's eyes. "Besides, you never know when you'll need rupees. Best to be prepared. Take it Link, I won't let you say no."

Link watched Fledge a moment, but he seemed oddly determined. Link had never really seen him look at him like that before, so he knew he was serious. Still, a red rupee was worth twenty rupees, and he wasn't sure he wanted that much money. But seeing he wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise he sighed and accepted it, slipping it into his wallet. Fledge's face instantly lit up.

"I have to hang back and watch the Academy today," Fledge said. "Good luck with the Ceremony Link!"

Fledge seemed to grow nervous again, but Link decided by now that he wasn't going to tell him what was going on. He just sighed and nodded, then turned and hurried out the door of the Academy before he could voice any more concerns. Outside he shut the door and let out yet another sigh. Today seemed to be going oddly. First he kept having dreams of some great destiny, but he didn't have a clue what that could mean. Now Fledge was acting strangely and saying that he owed him. He felt like something was going on, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what.

"Hey," a voice called. "Link! Up here!"

Link looked up to see the familiar face of Professor Horwell who was a tall man with slightly darker skin than was usually seen around Skyloft. He had long ears and brown eyes, but he was smiling now kindly. Link smiled back and stepped out a bit so he could see him better. Horwell was on the second story, where the higher level was that led towards the goddess statue. That's where he needed to go meet Zelda. But it was rude to ignore the professor, and he had time.

"Hello professor," Link replied.

"It's good to see you up again," Horwell replied. "I'm glad no harm came to you because of your fall. But today's finally the day of the long awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready?"

"Never felt more ready," Link replied with a smile. Horwell laughed.

"Good good," he replied. "Oh I just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about. Oh but it's a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance. Why don't you come join me up here?"

Link grinned and turned, looking towards a stack of two crates. There were two crates stacked where someone leaping could easily reach the beam above, which used to be connected but was broken many years ago in a wind storm not uncommon around Skyloft. Before Horwell could protest he leaped up the two crates and pulled himself up. Then he reached for the ledge and also pulled himself up onto that, turning to face the professor.

"Link I don't think that's safe for you to be doing now," the professor cautioned.

Link just ran forward and leaped across the small gap safely to the other side. Then he jogged over and joined the professor, still grinning at him. Horwell saw that he was safely across, and though he shook his head, he chuckled a little too.

"I see you accident yesterday hasn't affected you very much," he said. "I'm glad to see it. So what are you up to? Rushing to get some last bird riding practice, Link?"

"No I'm going to meet Zelda," Link replied.

"Oh?" he asked. "Zelda's waiting for you is she? Perfect timing then! You see, Mia's scampered off again."

"Again?" Link sighed. As Mia was aging she seemed to only be getting more adventurous.

"Yes," Horwell sighed. "I can't seem to find her anywhere. I was wondering if you'd seen her."

Link shook his head now, but as he did he looked up and saw movement on the roof of the Academy. He looked up and spotted a Remlit. Upon seeing his eyes turn Horwell also turned and spotted it, and since Horwell was constantly caring for Mia he knew her upon sight. He let out a soft laugh when he saw the creature.

"Look," he said. "On the roof. Do you see her?" He then sighed. "The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the ceremony...I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony's about to start and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well...you see...Will you help me out and go retrieve Mia for me?"

Link laughed a little. Everyone knew that Horwell didn't particularly like to get dirty, and especially not when he had just changed. Besides he had to worry about the Ceremony today and he wanted to look good. Link knew him enough by now to know that while he was kind, this was a little flaw of his, while Link's was probably helping everyone who asked. Horwell smiled, making Link smile wider. Seeing someone's eyes light up like that with gratitude was the only payment he ever needed.

"I'm on it," Link replied.

"Fantastic," the professor said. "So you'll do it? I know you're in a hurry so I really appreciate your taking the time to help. You should be able to climb up somewhere over there. If you hang off the ledge there, you can climb onto the roof from the other side. Just be careful alright?"

"I will be," Link replied, turning to preform his task.

Why Mia had decided to climb up on to the roof was a mystery to Link, but he knew she was a sweet Remlit (at least during the day) so he knew he'd have to get her down. He turned and ran to the small ledge that was on the side of the building, which ran a little ways to the left. He leaped up and grabbed it, inching his way across. Link was physically fit, but hanging several feet off of the ground while trying to swing his body towards the top of a small porch like part of the building made his arms sore and burn. He made it safely across though and landed lightly on his feet.

He ran and jumped across to the next one, carefully eying the next part. This was probably by far the hardest, and he wished suddenly that he had gloves on. The vines growing on the side of the building were probably going to hurt his hands, but he had promised to get Mia. He steeled himself and then leaped up, latching onto the vines with his hands. They cut into his hands a bit, though not badly, and he winced a little. But they were firm handholds and footholds so he pulled himself up quickly and then onto the roof above.

He ran across the roof, spotting a heavy crate. He didn't know what was inside it, or why it was up here. Surely there had to be a better place to store something. But he wasn't complaining. Mia was up on the highest part of the roof, and he couldn't jump that high. He pushed hard against it, forcing it inch by inch against the wall. Whatever was inside it was heavy, and he found himself panting a little from the exertion. But he soon had it situated and climbed up it.

Now he was high enough to reach the roof above, and with a leap his hands found the lip of it. He hauled himself over it and spotted Mia, curled up in a ball on the roof. He approached her to grab her but paused, noticing she was acting oddly.

She was mewling softly and watching the sky from underneath her tail. He watched her a moment and wondered at it. He'd never seen her act like that. It was really out of character for her. He walked over to her, kneeling and looking down at her. First Fledge was acting weird and now Mia? He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Mia?" he called quietly.

The Remlit recognized his voice and leaped up into his arms. He was surprised but caught her. She curled up in a ball in his arms, and he looked at her again. She couldn't talk, but he knew that animals were often more perceptive of things than people were. Balaen had often sensed things that he hadn't been able to. He turned though to return to Professor Horwell and hopped down off of the higher roof to the one below with little difficulty.

He carried her with him and jogged underneath the bell that sat on top of the roof of the Academy. He leaped down to the path below and returned to Horwell who was just in front of that. Horwell turned with a smile, but also noticed how oddly Mia was acting and soon began to frown. She was curled up tightly against Link's chest and still staring at the sky, letting out soft whimper like noises.

"Odd," he said. "Why is she acting this way?"

"I don't know," Link replied. "She was like this when I got up there."

"Well," Horwell sighed. "You brought her back safe and sound. Sorry for troubling you with this, Link. I suppose I should feed her now...Please tell the headmaster we found his pet. He should be up at the statue of the goddess. I believe Zelda is there with him, so you should hurry along."

"See you later professor," Link replied with a wave as he turned to follow the path.

He was now on the upper half level of Skyloft, so he had a straight shot towards the statue. He turned and followed the familiar path towards the goddess statue. On his way though he saw a familiar face working on the gate. Apparently it was broken or something. The man had black hair that was rather large in front and he also had a mustache and brown eyes. He paused in his work to turn to Link. His name was Jakamar.

"Mornin' Link," he said in a friendly manner. "How's life? Are you goin' to be ok to fly today? I heard you got injured yesterday."

"I'm fine," Link replied. "What are you doing now Jakamar? Did the gate break again?"

It was locked tightly behind him, and so Link knew he couldn't get to the statue if he had decided to take the other route to the statue to meet Zelda. Still, it was unusual to see it closed. Jakamar looked behind him at the gate and smiled.

"What am I doin'?" he asked. "Just fixin' this gate here. It's been squeaky lately and we can't have that on the day of the Ceremony!"

Link laughed. He thought it might be something like this. Jakamar was sort of a handyman around Skyloft, and he liked to keep things running smoothly. Even a squeak was something that he had to get fixed, especially when the day was a special day. Only one of the people in his year would get the chance to become a Knight. The others would return to normal lives. Those that didn't become Upperclassmen would have to return to their normal lives, and that wasn't something Link had given much thought too. What if he failed? He preferred to think that he wouldn't fail.

"Hey," Jakamar said, seeming to think of something. "You haven't already forgotten to send your prayers to the goddess this morning, have you? The bird statues were set up around town for that purpose, remember?"

"I remember," Link replied with a smile. "Yeah I think I'll send her a prayer."

"A prayer in time saves nine, if you know what I'm sayin'!" the man said.

Jakamar nodded but turned back to his gate and began working away at it again. Link just smiled and walked to the bird statue he had passed on his way over. It was made of gray stone and shaped like a Loftwing with a strange fin on its chest. Its eyes, tips of its wings, and tip of the fin all glowed blue, reflecting the holy power running through it. The pedestal was about as tall as Link was and had a band of blue around the top and bottom and had a bird like shape also glowing blue in the center. He looked into the bird's glowing blue eyes and paused.

He sent a short prayer to the goddess. It wasn't for help on the race or anything like that, but to understand. Things were getting really weird for Link. These dreams had been popping up here lately, and people around him were acting really strangely. He wasn't sure what to make of all of it. If the goddess watched over her people here below then he wished she would make things make sense now. What kind of destiny was he apart of, and why now? The whistling wind was the only answer, and he knew he would get no other.

He stepped away and decided to return to the task at hand. He was supposed to meet Zelda and tell Gaepora that he had found Mia. He ran up the wooden steps and through the arch. Here he paused, because he could hear a song coming towards him on the wind. He looked up, smiling as he saw a familiar form.

It was Zelda, and she was in a pink dress he'd never seen before with a cloth wrapped like a shall and tied into a knot behind her shoulders, white with a blue symbol of a Loftwing. Her long blonde hair was mostly down but in a pony tail just at the end of it, and two longer strands hung over her shoulders. Green and pink ribbon crossed over it and held it in place. Peleca was flying overhead, cirling as she listened to the music too.

The dress had white markings and blue gems, and it was short so he could see her boots. She was playing a beautiful golden instrument that he had no name for, but plucking the strings made beautiful music. Her clear voice too was singing a song. He paused at the steps that went up to the circular shape in the middle of the courtyard and he smiled brightly. Her song went like this.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess..._

_Unite earth and sky..._

_Bring light to the land..._

The song didn't seem to be finished, but she paused and looked over her shoulder, noticing his presence. She turned around with a huge smile and he couldn't help but feel his heart soar as she did so. She was more beautiful than he ever remembered in that moment.

"Hey," she greeted him. "Good morning, Link! Are you feeling better after what happened yesterday? You certainly look a lot better."

"Yeah I guess I am," he replied. "My head's stopped hurting at least."

"Good," Zelda giggled. "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning. You did sleep most of yesterday away after all."

"Yeah Peleca got me up alright," Link laughed.

Zelda smiled and held out the instrument for him to take a closer look at. He leaned forward and to the sides a bit, smiling and taking a closer look at it while he did. It certainly was beautiful, and though he didn't have a name for it, he knew it was special.

"But look at this instrument," she said. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the Ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess."

Link paused a moment, looking up at her. He refrained from looking at the outfit anymore, feeling like it was invading her privacy. But he did think about her as a goddess for a moment. She certainly seemed like what he thought Hylia should be, kind and beautiful, but also worried for other people a lot and stubborn. Zelda was strong in her own way, and to him that's what Hylia was like. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Zelda asked, not privy to his thoughts. "Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends."

Again Link paused. The legends? He felt an odd foreboding fall over him suddenly. That strange voice in his dreams had talked about legends and destinies as well. And there was no denying that this creature was talking to him because it had called him by name before. He felt like he was in over his head, and Skyloft was right in the middle of it.

"It sounds gorgeous too," Zelda added. "I asked father about it and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's Ceremony! Between the harp and the clothes I'm going to make a great goddess today."

Link shook the confusing thoughts from his mind and smiled at her again. She hadn't seemed to have noticed his lapse in interest for those few brief seconds. She just smiled back and lowered the harp again, looking him right in the eyes.

"I got you up early this morning," she said. "because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!" She grinned and turned in a circle once, holding out her arms. "So...how do I look?" Link couldn't help but smile back.

"Great," he replied. She laughed a little.

"Hah," she said. "I thought so too. But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link."

"Ah there you are, Zelda," another voice said from behind Link. "Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

They both looked and saw Gaepora walking up to him. Link couldn't help but smile at him as he did so. He had been like a father to him after his own parents had died. He knew he could count on him for anything, as long as he had the knowledge or power. Zelda smiled too.

"Oh, hello father," she replied.

"Ah, Link, you're here too," the older man said. "Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. How is your injury?" Link again thought of his dream but gave a smile.

"I'm doing much better," Link replied.

"Well," Gaepora said with a wink. "If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

"Yes," Zelda said, hanging her head worriedly. Link looked at her and his smile fell, knowing what was coming next. "About that...Father I don't know if he can do it!" Link jumped and closed his eyes, cringing a little at the tone of her voice. She was about to give them an earful. "Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! Then there's his injury from yesterday." He lowered his head and looked down at the ground. "And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He has to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

Link refrained from mentioning his odd connection to his bird. He and Balaen could sense each other's thoughts, and so there was no control needed over his bird. They simply understood what to do and what to do. He had never told anyone about it. That's why he wasn't so worried about the ceremony, he knew they could win.

Gaepora raised his hands, lowering them and raising them again in a motion meant to get Zelda's voice to fall in pitch a little. She stepped forward towards her father as well, clutching at the harp. She didn't look at Link, he followed her progress with his eyes and kept his eyes down. He knew Gaepora could eventually calm her (because her mother had been the same way). Link slowly raised his head as the man began to talk.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda." Gaepora said. Link rubbed the back of his head, abashed. "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him!"

Link sighed a little, because Zelda seemed to be calming a little bit. She had known him for a long time, and she knew not to worry about him. She still did a lot though, and he knew that it would be very difficult to ever get her to not to. They had become closer than ever, and so he knew that she was going to fret over him.

"You see," Gaepora continued. "Link and Balaen share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." He looked up, and both the young man and young woman followed his gaze to the sky, where Peleca was still circling. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows on each of us as a symbol f her divine protection. When we are young, each of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall."

But then Gaepora turned to look at Link, and it seemed that memories were shining in his eyes. Zelda soon turned to look at him too, and Link was sure he saw both happiness and pride in him in her eyes. He had been terrified to fly, yet here he was, about to take place in the Wing Ceremony! Link rubbed the back of his head and looked away, smiling a little but a bit embarrassed at the attention.

"Ahh," Gaepora said. "But that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing, It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met." Link shared himself a secret smile, knowing the reason was he could sense his bird's thoughts. "Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other!" Gaepora looked at his daughter. "And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship Link shared with Balaen didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear."

Link looked up at the sky again, smiling as he thought about Balaen. They'd had some rough times, but he was everything that a guardian bird was supposed to be. He never let him fall and he had probably saved his life yesterday. Link again felt humbled by his bond with Balaen. The goddess must have truly thought him special to give him such a majestic and powerful Loftwing.

The thought brought up his dream again, and he felt an odd sense of deja vu. What if the goddess really did have some great destiny in mind for him, and he was starting to get ready for something like that? He shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't concentrate on that now. He had a ceremony today. He sent his mind out, looking to contact Balaen above. But his smile fell and he looked up, concerned. Where was he? He couldn't sense him?

"Ah," Gaepora continued, neither one of them noticing Link's worry. "but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond Link shared with his bird. Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later." He laughed then, and Zelda watched Link a moment more, before sighing and hanging her head and then turning back to her father again.

"This contest is nothing to laugh at father," she cried, making him try and calm her again with the hand motions. "This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become Knights of Skyloft!" she hung her head. "If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race...What if Link messes up his big chance...What if he's not allowed to become a Knight?"

Normally Link would have felt touched by her concern for him, especially now that she was worried that he might not get to have his dream realized. He had wanted to be a Knight since his parents had died, even though he had been scared of flying and scared of falling like they had. But he had kept pushing for it, and she had helped him along the way. If he failed this then he would never become a Knight, and she didn't want that. However Link was now far more preoccupied by the fact that he couldn't sense Balaen anywhere.

"Calm down, my dear." Gaepora said gently. "It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

Zelda hung her head, thinking a moment. But Link wasn't really paying attention. He was looking up, sending out soft calls for his bird but unable to sense him. He should have been able to sense Balaen nearby, since Loftwings followed their partners around Skyloft and circled above or below the Island while they were waiting for them to leap off and call them, but he wasn't within calling distance or close. It was unheard of! He should have been right there!

Link felt worry consume him. What had happened? Was Balaen hurt? Was he gone somewhere? Why wasn't he close? Zelda was worrying about him winning the race, but how could he even do that without his partner? The day had quickly gone from strange to bad.

"Listen Link," Zelda said as she marched over. "you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" She grabbed his arm and tugged. "Come on! You'll thank me later!"

Link gave Zelda a desperate look, that she proceeded to ignore as she dragged him to the nearest pier to the side of the Goddess Statue. Practice was the least thing he needed to worry about right now. He didn't even know where Balaen was, but Zelda would listen to no excuses and continued to drag him onward to the pier.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter...but I wanted to get it started. I've messed around with chapters before the story starts enough. Anyway, I put some mentions of the Stamina Gauge in the game in here, as well as changed how Mia is acting because she is sensing the danger quickly approaching. Soon enough we'll see Link on his way to the surface to figure out his destiny. This is a retelling, so everything isn't going to be the same as a play through. <strong>


End file.
